Con amor a la pluma
by MissKaro
Summary: Drabbles, viñetas, oneshots con los personajes de INK, surgidos como la inspiración sorprenda y hechos sólo para entretener. Diferentes géneros y ratings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.**

 **NA: ¡Hola! Aquí mi solución a esos momentos de estrés en los que escribir es lo único que me calma.**

 **En esta ocasión es un oneshot súper random de Kotoko e Irie, pertenece a un universo alterno y es quizá muy OOC, ¡pero me gustó! Lean bajo su propio riesgo.  
**

* * *

 **Fallas de amores**

* * *

—¡Y qué se suponía que debía pedir al cielo, un hombre normal? —me quejo en voz alta tirándome sobre el colchón de mi cama, pensando en el espécimen que Cupido me había mandado en respuesta a mis plegarias.

Quise un hombre perfecto.

¡Por supuesto que me lo habían dado!

Pero Cupido se había pasado.

¡Argh! ¡Qué enojo!

—Tú, Naoki Irie, no eres para nada lo que esperaba. Maldición —blasfemo con energía, poniéndome boca abajo para acallar mi voz con la almohada y que mi padre no escuche que otra vez estoy hablando sola. Ya es costumbre que se aparezca por mi habitación preocupado cuando oye mi voz en medio del silencio de nuestro apartamento.

A veces pienso que quiere llevarme con un psiquiatra. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer si él trabaja en su restaurante largas horas y yo, huérfana de madre desde corta edad, no tenía con quién hablar en casa?

Sí, para otros parecería loca, para mí es algo habitual.

—Esa es otra de las razones por las que él no te hará caso nunca. —Me separo de la almohada para sentarme y un suspiro profundo abandona mi boca. —Ni por ser japonesa como él —digo con lamento rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos para descansar mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

Definitivamente aquel estúpido deseo de cumpleaños no había salido bien. Igual, nadie me mandaba a desear conocer a mi amor verdadero, _mi hombre perfecto_ , a mis diecisiete años.

¡Qué rabia!

Y tampoco, nadie me había dicho que el japonés transferido a mi instituto, poco después de mi cumpleaños, era el hombre que yo había pedido.

Fui yo, tonta, tonta, tonta de mí, quien se aferró a esa idea en el momento en que lo vio entrar a su clase de Ciencias y se percató que era increíblemente inteligente y atractivo, además de que compartía cierta genética conmigo, por ser japonés como mi padre y mis abuelos paternos.

—Pero fue amor a primera vista —musito soplando a mi rebelde mechón de cabello pelirrojo que se niega a permanecer en su sitio y vuelve repetidamente a cubrir mi rostro. —Irie es a quien había estado esperando toda mi vida —digo patéticamente (y hasta yo me doy cuenta de cómo suena).

Ridícula, soy ridícula.

Eso, además de torpe y necia.

¿Cómo pude haber pensado que él correspondería mis sentimientos, si era por completo opuesto a mí?

Él, un serio y formal chico genio japonés cursando su último año de la preparatoria en mi país para estudiar la universidad aquí, y yo, una extrovertida estudiante americana normal con la única aspiración actual de aprobar el semestre, no somos para nada compatibles.

—¿Por qué tuviste que confesarle tus sentimientos, Kotoko?

Como siempre, me reprendo cuando ya he abierto la boca. Estábamos muy bien en su casa concluyendo el proyecto de Ciencias donde el profesor nos emparejó, y a mí se me ocurre decir: "Irie, estoy enamorada de ti".

—Tonta, tonta, tonta —digo dando pataletas en el colchón recordando la expresión de estupefacción que había surcado el rostro de Irie antes de que su ceño se hubiera contraído en una clara muestra de desprecio, que me hizo salir corriendo y no parar hasta haber llegado a casa, para tirarme en mi cama, donde ahora estaba.

Si hubiera sido otro, por lo menos me habría dado una respuesta amable… pero yo me había enamorado completamente de un chico frío y reservado, que a pesar de todo era extremadamente inteligente, atlético y apuesto… tres cualidades que lo hacían _perfecto_.

Cupido me había jugado una mala broma.

Mi garganta comienza a dolerme y la irritación cesa bruscamente al darme cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido. _Me ha rechazado_ …

Poco a poco la adrenalina que me hizo desaparecer de la vista de Irie, se transforma en un nudo en el pecho que me hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en ellos y pugnan por salir como una terrible tormenta.

Se me escapa un sollozo de mi boca y aprieto mi mandíbula muy fuerte, tragándome las ganas de dejar escapar un quejido de dolor. Es como si me hubiesen golpeado y todo el aire de mi pecho se hubiera escapado.

Las primeras lágrimas caen y mi rostro se humedece, y la sal llega hasta mis labios, de los que brotan lastimeros sollozos que trato de callar para que mi padre no venga visitarme y darse cuenta del estado en que me encuentro.

Siento como si mi corazón se estuviera haciendo pedacitos y retumbara cada vez menos en mi pecho. Y hay una voz que me lastima susurrando lo poco que le importo a Irie en todo este tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos.

Trato de respirar pero me faltan fuerzas, mis pulmones están siendo apretados y el aire no llega ni se mantiene. Me asfixio; mis oídos están sordos, mis ojos no son capaces de ver lo que tengo enfrente… como si estuviera muriendo lentamente.

Pero nada de eso está ocurriendo.

Lo único que pasa es que lloro con todo mi ser y mi pecho duele, sólo que no con un dolor físico, sino con uno que viene de lo más profundo de mi alma, que me arranca la alegría.

Y no sé cuánto tiempo pasa.

* * *

—¡Kotoko!

Escucho la voz de mi padre llamándome en medio de la penumbra. Mis párpados están pesados y mis ojos los siento irritados después de haberme quedado dormida llorando.

O tal vez nunca dormí, mis sentidos se apagaron durante un tiempo y finalmente un contacto humano es el que me saca del aletargamiento.

Estoy desorientada unos instantes, en los que mi padre vuelve a llamarme, ahora sé, del vestíbulo de nuestro apartamento, donde mi imaginación parece combinar su voz con la de alguien más, pese a no ser así, pues ya debe ser hora de que se retire al restaurante nuevamente.

—¡Kotoko! —insiste otra vez, un poco más desesperado, y sé que aunque me hable sólo para avisarme que ya se retira, tengo que responder o vendrá preocupado a investigar qué ocurre conmigo.

Me paro de la cama y camino rápido hacia la puerta, que abro levemente para hacerme oír con mayor claridad.

—¿S-síi? —Aclaro mi garganta después del sonido errático que escapó de mi boca—. ¿Sí! —intento de nuevo, esta vez con mayor efectividad.

—¿Puedes venir un momento? —me pide y dejo escapar un bufido con su petición, sabiendo que no podré evitar vea el estado en que me encuentro.

Salgo y entro apurada al baño frente a mi puerta para adecentarme un poco, pero al ver mis ojos hinchados en el espejo, que lavo una infinidad de veces y no cambian su apariencia, sé que no lograré engañar a mi padre. Mis orbes marrones permanecen tristes ante eso. Debo encontrar una excusa aceptable para las lágrimas.

Lástima que todos siempre digan soy una pésima mentirosa.

Decido que no puedo retrasar más lo inevitable, mi padre debe estar impaciente por hacerlo esperar, y me armo de valor para ir a la sala a escuchar lo que él tiene que decirme, tan importante que ha retrasado su salida al trabajo.

Voy con la mirada baja, observando el hueco de mi rojo calcetín derecho, justo donde está mi dedo pequeño, que debo zurcir antes de que se haga más grande, tratando de disimular que mi rostro por el momento no está en buenas condiciones para ser visto.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —pregunto deteniéndome junto al sofá gris de la sala, mordiéndome mi labio inferior deseando no se extrañe de verme así.

—Él ya se fue —me responde en japonés una voz que no esperaba oír, obligándome a alzar la mirada, entre atónita y anonadada.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí? —suelto alarmada dándome cuenta que a él no le pasa desapercibido el aspecto que tiene mi cara, la cual observa atentamente con esos ojos marrones, casi violetas, que de una forma u otra me vuelven loca.

Mi corazón sale disparado mientras me pregunto qué le trajo aquí, a la vez que está tontamente ilusionado porque _esté en mi casa_.

Rodeo el sofá hasta quedar frente a él, que me gana en altura por bastantes centímetros.

—¿Por qué mi padre te dejó entrar? —cuestiono cruzándome de brazos, percatándome que continuo hablando en japonés, una costumbre que se ha mantenido entre nosotros dos desde el instante en que me presenté a él en su primer día de clases, utilizando el idioma que mi padre me había enseñado desde pequeña —pese a nunca yo haber pisado tierra nipona.

—Dejaste esto —dice Irie alzando mi cuaderno rosa de dibujo, que debí haber sacado en algún momento estando en su casa.

Caigo sentada en el sofá.

 _Demonios_. Ahí estaba practicando la carta de amor que iba a hacerle… pero no creo que se haya inmiscuido en mi intimidad, ¿o sí?

—Cayó abierto al suelo y mis ojos no pudieron evitar leer cuando vi en la primera línea mi nombre —hace una pausa—, además estaba escrito en japonés. Era obvio que iba dirigido a mí —explica. No sé por qué mi boca se abre, por escuchar cómo violó mi intimidad o porque era la primera frase larga que lo escuchaba decir.

Pero, ¿cómo supo que yo estaba pensando en eso?

—Tu cara es como un libro abierto, Kotoko —responde él a mi pregunta silenciosa, con una sonrisa ladina que hace ver su rostro más apuesto de lo que es.

—¡No tenías ningún derecho a leer propiedad ajena! —Lo miro unos instantes malhumorada, y me extraña ver que suspira y se pasa la mano para acomodar sus cabellos castaños, que hasta ahora no vi se encontraban algo alborotados.

Sin yo invitarlo, se sienta.

No he olvidado mis modales, pero no estaba muy segura si permanecería mucho tiempo en casa o no.

—Lo sé —responde él con tono irritado—. Pero cuando se trata de ti, no sé qué me pasa.

Abro mis ojos sorprendida.

¿Eso salió de sus labios? ¿Escuché bien? ¿No estoy soñando?

Por la expresión asombrada que atraviesa su rostro, parece que así fue.

A pesar de haber llorado por él esta misma tarde, no puedo evitar emocionarme internamente. Tiene que significar algo lo que ha dicho.

La esperanza brota en mí como un sol de primavera iluminando a las flores llenas de rocío, brillante, revigorizante y caluroso.

Espero y espero a ver qué más tiene por decir, con mis manos y mi vista sobre mi regazo, trazando el diseño de espiral de mis vaqueros.

¿Qué dirá? ¿También estoy enamorado de ti, Aihara? ¿Me gustas? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Pasado un rato, casi desilusionada, cojo mi cuaderno rosa. —Bueno, gracias —digo con los ánimos decayendo. Me he ilusionado en vano, ¿qué espero? ¿Que después del rechazo de hace unas horas, llegue clamando sentir algo por mí?

Lo he dicho, soy una tonta. Ahora debo agregar _ilusa_ a la lista de mis defectos.

No aguanto más y me levanto con dirección a la puerta. No pretendo ser maleducada, pero me gustaría volver a refugiarme a mi habitación para sufrir en silencio.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me has dicho eso? —Irie finalmente habla cuando tengo la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a abrir.

Aprieto con fuerza la perilla y trato de respirar para calmar el enojo que su pregunta ha ocasionado en mí.

—No sé tú, pero este es un país libre —respondo encarándolo, sí, no sé en qué momento se ha levantado, pero lo tengo justo frente a mí, inclinado para poder verme a los ojos. —Tengo derecho a decir lo que quiera —le digo arrugando la nariz—, ¡eso no se compara con leer mi cuaderno personal y decir un "lo sé" en lugar de una disculpa!

Él parece sorprendido por mi exabrupto, mientras yo sigo preguntándome por qué Cupido fue tan injusto conmigo.

¡Mi mejor amigo lleva toda su vida enamorado de mí y yo no puedo corresponderle!

Kin, el ahijado de mi padre, es mucho mejor que Irie.

—No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo —mascullo irritada colocando mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo de mí y poder abrir la puerta—. Olvida lo que he dicho. En primer lugar nunca debí haberlo dicho, seguro estaba en mi momento de locura. Me pasa seguido. Tú sigue con tu vida que yo seguiré con la mía, te olvidaré y yo…

Las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta al sentir que mi boca es asaltada por los labios suaves de él, que me mira unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a besarme con infinita lentitud, lo que me hace bajar mis párpados y dejarme llevar por el momento.

Nunca me han besado, pero el movimiento de sus labios sobre mi boca me provoca un estremecimiento y una calidez que me llegan hasta el fondo de mi alma, haciéndome desear que no acabe nunca. Siempre creí que al dar mi primer beso no cumpliría las expectativas de las novelas de amor, ahora sé que me he equivocado.

Es mucho mejor.

Solo que como todas las cosas buenas, tiene que acabar… y lo hace más rápido de lo que me habría gustado.

—Hablas mucho… —musita Irie sobre mis labios, haciendo que me separe como un rayo.

—¿Disculpa? —Es un infeliz que sabe cómo romper el momento.

Enarco una ceja al escucharlo reír entre dientes y aprovechar mi distracción para acercarme rodeándome la cintura.

—Pero me gusta —dice con una sonrisa genuina capaz de derrumbar todas mis defensas. Entonces suspira. —Se suponía que venía a América a centrarme en mis estudios —susurra pegando su frente a la mía. Supongo que entretanto yo sólo lo miro como una tonta—. _Mi madre estará feliz_ …

Lo escucho confundida, preguntándome dónde se ha ido el genio, ya que en mi opinión se comporta como cuando yo hablo sola… y eso es raro.

Sé que parecerá tonto, pero no puedo evitar pronunciar: —No entiendo.

Irie me suelta para ambos dirigirnos al sofá, donde nos sentamos uno junto al otro, sin mirarnos. Yo espero unos segundos dispuesta a escucharlo.

Excepto que no pasa nada.

—¿Vas a hablar, cierto? —pregunto entornando los ojos y enfocándolos en los suyos.

Puedo jurar que un brillo de gracia aparece en ellos.

—No acostumbro a dar explicaciones —pone como excusa. Hace un sonido con la boca como si fuera un chasquido, cuando enarco una ceja. —Hace unas horas, en mi casa, me tomaste por sorpresa… No pensé que te animarías a hacerme una confesión.

—Espera, ¿sabías que yo…

—Eres muy obvia —interrumpe riendo en voz baja. Yo maldigo preguntándome dónde está lo divertido en eso.

—Entonces… pero… qué… —balbuceo incómoda. ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me apartó al descubrirlo para que no me hiciera ilusiones? ¿Tan egoísta y desalmado es? ¿Qué ganaba con mantenerme a su lado?

 _Obtener algo de este hombre es imposible_.

—Supongo que no vas a ponérmelo fácil —farfulla por lo bajo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Niego con la cabeza vigorosamente. Claro que no se lo pondré fácil. _No entiendo_. —Al principio creí que se te pasaría rápido y decidí no pedirle al profesor que me cambiara de pareja. Estoy acostumbrado a que cosas así ocurran.

Dejo escapar un bufido ante eso.

—Pero cuando vi que ibas en serio me replanteé la situación y noté que no me fastidiaba tenerte cerca. Al contrario… Me gustaba…

—¿Yo te gusto? —cuestiono estúpidamente, sintiendo una sonrisa asomarse en mi rostro.

¡Sí! ¡Yo le gusto!

—¿Que te haya besado no significa nada? —inquiere con escepticismo, pero yo no dejo que explote la burbuja en la que me encuentro. Le gusto.

Le gusto.

—Dijiste que querías callarme. Déjame disfrutar el momento —le pido pellizcándome con disimulo.

—Entonces te dejaré sol…

—¡No! —exclamo cogiéndolo de su camiseta azul para evitar que se levante de su lugar. Es un malvado.

Lo miro con detenimiento y solo entonces reparo en el leve rubor de sus mejillas (no quiero ni pensar cómo están las mías, aunque no siento mis pómulos desde hace mucho). Es una imagen que me gustaría capturar para el futuro.

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada hasta ahora? —Insisto en el tema aunque parezca cansado. No voy a detenerme hasta tener todo claro.

—Eres increíble. —No lo dice como halago, pero tampoco como clara ofensa y lo dejo pasar. —Yo… _maldición_ … no me di cuenta de qué era lo que sentía hasta hace poco y… mi mayor concentración son mis estudios. No tenías que importarme, pero…

— _Yo me gané un espacio en tu corazón_ —susurro atreviéndome a acercarme a él y rodearle el cuello con mis brazos.

Su cara de sorpresa me fascina y me hace proponerme traerla a la vida más seguido de ahora en adelante.

—Nunca me oirás decir eso —dice por lo bajo sujetándome de la cintura para darme mayor comodidad.

Sonrío sobre sus labios cerrando mis ojos para besarlo.

Ya es suficiente conversación por ahora, más tarde averiguaré todo lo que yo quiera.

Con saber que le gusto me basta.

* * *

 **AN: ¿Bonito? ¿Feo? ¿Horroroso? Se los dejo de tarea. A mí me cumplió el propósito de desestresarme :)**

 **En general escribiré lo que se me ocurra, pero si quieren proponer algo, son libres de hacerlo. Siempre es bueno recibir ideas y estimular para evitar el bloqueo...**

 **Aquí es todo por ahora; hasta la próxima. Se cuidan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.**

 **NA: Se supone que es canon... pero no sé, fue lo que salió.**

* * *

 **Costumbre nocturna**

* * *

En completo silencio, Naoki se aproxima a su lecho matrimonial donde Kotoko reposa dormida, aunque no con la expresión apacible que surca su rostro durante las noches y que secretamente observa unos momentos antes de dormir. Esta vez su cara transmite una pizca de tensión, que acompaña al rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Kotoko ha llorado al acostarse en la cama.

Como en muchas ocasiones, Naoki se siente un bastardo al saber que la causa del malestar de su esposa, es él.

Deja escapar un suspiro y se sienta con cuidado en el colchón de la cama, contemplando las facciones de su bella e infantil mujer; permite que en su rostro transluzca las emociones que brotan dentro de sí y que no puede expresar, no _sabe_ expresar. Como genio, el manejo de los sentimientos le es muy difícil, y en momentos como ahora es que eso le trae consecuencias. Es normalmente cuando está solo, o tiene la certeza que nadie le ve, que deja fluir lo que siente sin algún control.

A veces desea cambiar ese aspecto de su persona, en especial cuando hiere a su muy amada esposa. Le asusta en lo más profundo que ella se canse de su actitud y le deje, no tanto por el hecho de que se lleve a Kotomi con ella y termine solo; ama a su hija, claro, pero no es capaz de vivir sin Kotoko, ella es su ancla y su motor, un mundo sin ella sería gris, lúgubre.

No puede soportar la idea de perderla, siquiera.

El problema está en que no puede expresar todos los sentimientos conflictivos que guarda dentro de sí, y siempre cabe la posibilidad que el hartazgo gane la batalla y Kotoko le deje.

Admira la tenacidad de su esposa, pero ante todo, su amor.

Siente que el amor de ella le sobrepasa, mas también cree que ella sí sería capaz de sobrevivir sin él, si se esfuerza.

Sucesos como los de esa tarde le dan la certeza que ella se cansará.

Naoki suspira otra vez y, haciendo uso de extrema delicadeza, después de comprobar la respiración acompasada del cuerpo durmiente en la cama, desliza su pulgar sobre el pómulo derecho de su esposa, borrando el rastro de una de las lágrimas que por su culpa ella derramó. Saber que ha llorado por él, le causa desazón, y rabia consigo mismo.

Lo peor del caso es que de ella no haberse girado ella mientras dormía, no se habría dado cuenta de su llanto, el cual había sido tan silencioso, que no lo escuchó mientras leía y trabajaba en un caso clínico que al final no tardó nada en resolver.

El motivo por el que se negó a pasar una tarde relajada con ella, no tuvo su razón de ser. En su momento fue consciente de que era la peor excusa para no aprovechar el día libre de ambos —después de meses sin coincidir—, uno en que incluso sus padres se ofrecieron a cuidar de Kotomi para darles un descanso y un tiempo de calidad como pareja.

Cuando Kotoko le preguntó si podían salir juntos y seguir los planes que tenía en mente, su negativa fue cruel…

" _Tengo trabajo que hacer, Kotoko"_ (si lo hubiera dejado ahí). _"Yo no soy desobligado como tú, no voy a perder mi tiempo cuando puedo aprovecharlo en cosas que sí valen la pena"._

 _"Pero, Irie-kun…"_

 _"No quiero que me molestes con tonterías"._

 _"Es nuestro día libre…"_

 _"Seguro tienes con quien disfrutarlo, déjame en paz"._

Pensándolo con detenimiento, en el momento de hablar con ella tenía en mente la imagen del nuevo enfermero del hospital _muy_ amistoso con ella y por eso le contestó groseramente. Otra vez los celos le dominaron.

Sabe que le debe una disculpa grande. Como muchas otras veces.

Y le pesa que no dirá nada, al día siguiente hará como si todo fuera normal, ni siquiera abordará el tema… porque él no es así, nunca lo será. No dirá en voz alta lo que calla, no admitirá su error tan fácilmente. Simplemente dejará que el asunto quede en el olvido para ella, que le perdona rápido, de forma sencilla, sin guardarle rencor… aunque haya lágrimas de por medio.

Por ello ocupa las noches para, en silencio, mientras la observa, pedirle disculpas por sus fallos; aprovecha ese momento para reprenderse por herirla y encontrar una forma sutil de reparar su daño.

Solo es en la privacidad de su dormitorio que la máscara cae, sin que nadie más que él se dé cuenta.

Naoki se recuesta sobre su brazo derecho y con una minúscula sonrisa mira embelesado el rostro de su esposa, como si de una obra de arte se tratara; no deja de admirarle lo bella que es, la buena suerte que tiene de tenerla a su lado. A pesar de todo lo que él hace, de que no es perfecto realmente, a pesar de no ser el mejor esposo del mundo.

Él sabe que es afortunado, aunque nadie lo crea. La mayor parte de los errores grandes que se cometen en su matrimonio, son de él. Y es una suerte que ella no se rinda.

Apaga la luz de la mesa de noche y se inclina a besar la frente de su esposa.

—Te amo, Kotoko. —En un susurro pronuncia las mismas palabras cariñosas de cada noche, cuando está dormida.

Entonces, la apega a su pecho, aunque sabe que en unas horas ella comenzará a dar vueltas y al amanecer estará apartada de su cuerpo, sin reparar en cómo durmió acobijada por él. No importa, se conforma con el tiempo que puede mantenerla segura entre sus brazos, compartiendo su calor y recordando que ella está a su lado, que sigue ahí.

La abraza con fuerza y finalmente cierra sus ojos para descansar.

Ahí es cuando Kotoko sonríe, como siempre; es cuando se alegra de poder regular su respiración lo suficiente como para engañarlo y poder disfrutar esos instantes que le aseguran que él la ama, que le dan las fuerzas para no perder las esperanzas. Aun cuando todos creen que vive con un completo témpano de hielo.

 _También te amo, Irie-kun_ , dice en su mente, dejando que Morfeo la atrape en sus brazos.

* * *

 **AN: Se me antojó esta pequeña escena cursi.**

 **Actualicé aquí porque me están matando los pendientes que tengo y necesitaba despejarme un rato (por lo menos media hora que me lleva escribir algo corto); sigue mi promesa de que "Algo tiene el destino" se actualiza en mayo, no desesperen que yo sí lo hago... A ver si para entonces mis obligaciones ceden...**

* * *

Gema: Eres muy linda, y me complace que te guste. Yo te confieso que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea entendible lo que escribo; es fantástico que pueda agradarles.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: OOC, cursilería y cliché. Abstenerse quienes no soporten dosis extremas de azúcar.**

 **Okaasan: madre. -Otôsan: padre. -** **Obaasan: abuela. -** **Obasan: tía. -** **Ojiisan: abuelo. -** **Ojisan: tío. -** **Oneesan: hermana mayor.**

* * *

 **Errores que marcan**

* * *

A la distancia, Naoki divisó a sus hijos acompañados de su ex esposa. Kotomi caminaba lenta y silenciosamente junto a su hermano, que tomaba de la mano a su madre y hermana platicando animadamente a las dos mujeres. Kotoko era quien reía y devolvía la conversación con el pequeño Naoyuki, comunicando en su mirada el amor que sentía hacia el chiquillo de casi seis años.

La imagen se le hizo nostálgica al genio, pensando en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y en las pequeñas cosas que se perdía de la vida de sus dos hijos, en especial del menor, tras su separación con Kotoko.

Kotomi, con once años, se encontraba en pleno proceso de pubertad, y cada fin de semana que la veía le parecía que su altura era distinta a la ocasión anterior. Además, sus delgados labios brillaban a causa del discreto labial de sabor que, según Kotoko, un día de repente comenzó a utilizar, y que sospechaba su abuela era quien orquestara aquel cambio, pues su seria, astuta e impasible hija no tomaba en cuenta tales temas, a menos que se viera en la necesidad de evitar más _insistencia_ de parte de Nochiko Irie.

Él estaba de acuerdo. Parte de la personalidad de su hija era similar a la suya, pero pequeños aspectos delataban el parentesco con su progenitora, si bien muy pocos podían detallarlos.

Naoyuki, en cambio, era su pequeña copia en apariencia, pero su forma de ser se inclinaba a la de su madre, con la curiosa característica de ser más listo para su edad, a la vez que un poco ingenuo. Su capacidad intelectual se preveía como la suya, mucho más de lo que su hija mostró en su tiempo, mas su afabilidad y viveza le hacían actuar de modo cariñoso y preocupado por los demás. Era demasiado dulce para su propio bien, y no creía que pudiera cambiar… Se asemejaba tanto a Kotoko que dudaba que lo hiciera, ni siquiera por sus circunstancias.

Tal vez cuando alcanzara a comprender que sus padres no estaban casados como los demás, no expresaría un cambio muy drástico, pues el tipo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado era ése; Kotomi, con siete, tuvo que adaptarse a hábitos diferentes y entender poco a poco que sus padres no estaban juntos como pareja.

Aunque habría de admitir que por su causa nunca los presenció mucho como tal y en relación a ello no tuvo muchos cuestionamientos, como cuando con cuatro años inquiría por las razones de que casi no se tomaran de la mano ni se besaran, a pesar de que peleaba con su madre por el amor hacia él.

Emitió un suspiro por aquellos días.

En ese momento, Naoyuki dijo algo a Kotoko antes de soltarse de las dos mujeres para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba él, con la rapidez que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

Él, en consideración a la altura de su hijo, se acuclilló.

—¡Papá! —Una ola de afecto le rodeó junto a los bracitos de su pequeño clon, al que removió sus cabellos castaños semirojizos con suavidad.

—¿Te has portado bien, Naoyuki? —preguntó mirando los refulgentes orbes de su hijo, llenos de inocencia y felicidad a partes iguales.

—¡Siempre me porto bien! ¿Verdad, mami? —cuestionó elevando sus brazos con emoción, al tiempo que Kotoko y su hija llegaban hasta ellos. La mayor asintió con una pequeña risa.

—Hola papá —saludó Kotomi, antes de acercarse tímidamente para abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla, que él correspondió.

Ella era su mayor debilidad, cierto; pero desde que tuviera que pasar, en su mayoría, cinco días sin verlos, no le preocupaba tanto como antes el devolver muestras de cariño en público. Casado con Kotoko hacía unos cuantos, muy pocos de verdad; no obstante, tras separarse, ella se había llevado parte de su frialdad y se comportaba distinto tratándose de sus hijos.

—Kotomi —dijo cogiendo la pequeña bolsa que ella llevaba a los hombros, donde venían algunos de los artículos de los que nunca se separaba, que él no podía tener en su departamento.

—¿Cómo estás, Irie-kun? —preguntó en saludo la pelirroja, sonriéndole. Inclinó la cabeza y la miró con detenimiento unos instantes. Actuaba un poco más serena, pero su espíritu seguía allí. —¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—He avanzado en mi investigación.

Su ex esposa rió y le entregó la pequeña mochila de su hijo. —Me apena pedirte de último momento que los cuides, pero tres enfermeras están indispuestas y necesitaban urgentemente un reemplazo, y…

—Te he dicho por teléfono que no te preocupes, Kotoko —cortó con suavidad el monólogo de la pelirroja, que rápido asintió. —Un día más con ellos no es problema. Sé lo que son las urgencias del hospital.

Ella colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello, que volvía a ser largo, y suspiró.

—Será un fin de semana sin descanso.

—No te extralimites.

Mucho menos cuando ya no estaba él para cuidarla, pensó abatido. Conforme el día en que se separaron cuatro años atrás se acercaba, tenía esa clase de pensamientos.

—Evitaré hacerlo, Irie-kun. —Miró a sus hijos, que platicaban sentados en una banca a lo lejos, o, por lo menos, el niño era quien hablaba y su hermana respondía con monosílabos. —No tengo que pedirte que los cuides, porque lo harás. Que tengas buen fin de semana, y si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Asintió y en un acto reflejo la sujetó cuando dos niños corriendo estuvieron por tirarla.

—Gracias —musitó ella mirándolo a los ojos antes de separarse—. Hasta luego, Kotomi-chan, Nao-chan. ¡Los quiero! Adiós, Irie-kun. Cuídate.

Él la miró unos momentos mientras se retiraba y luego se volvió a sus hijos; Kotomi le observaba sin movimientos, Naoyuki con ojos expectantes.

Les hizo una señal para irse.

 **[…]**

Kotomi acababa de retirarse para leer un rato a solas y en silencio en la habitación, y él se quedó con su hijo en la sala de estar. Naoyuki contemplaba los créditos de la película que vieron los tres juntos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Había sido una extraña elección de parte de los dos el filme, pues se trataba de una comedia de romance, a la que él había accedido y visto en partes.

Cuando preguntó qué gustarían de ver, uno había decidido por una película que hiciera reír y el otro por una que mostrara amor, y al final habían pedido como lo que veían la abuela, su madre y su tía Konomi.

—¿Por qué okaasan, obaasan y obasan lloran con estas películas? —cuestionó su hijo apartando la mirada de la pantalla, al haber llegado los créditos a su fin.

Cerró su libro y brindó toda su atención al menor, riendo en voz baja por el tono en que preguntó, como si fuese un tema de relevancia mundial.

—Porque a ellas les gusta y les emociona la historia, algunas partes de la película les causan el llanto —respondió esperando la réplica.

—Cuando me siento triste lloro y cuando río mucho también, aunque no me siento triste. ¿Ellas también lloran cuando están tristes y felices? —inquirió el castaño frunciendo sus labios en un mohín.

—Así es.

—¿Y cuando obaasan pregunta a okaasan sobre otôsan y ella llora, es porque es feliz o está triste? —La pregunta le hizo fruncir el ceño, por un momento no supo qué decir. Sintió enojo hacia su madre por su impertinencia, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

Era un problema que la casa donde vivían Kotoko y sus hijos estuviese más cerca de donde habitaban sus padres, porque su madre se aparecía mucho por allí. No negaba que era de gran ayuda en el cuidado, pero tenía esos momentos en que hablaba de lo que no le incumbía, se metía en su vida como en el pasado.

—¿Qué le pregunta? —Quiso saber, sin ofrecer una respuesta.

—Sólo fue una vez —dijo Naoyuki llevando su índice a la punta de su nariz—. Obaasan dice _"Tú quieres a Naoki-chan, Kotoko-chan. No te entiendo"_ y okaasan lloró. Pero mamá está feliz, ¿o no?

—Sí, es feliz con ustedes.

Naoyuki asintió contento con su respuesta y se apegó más a él en el sillón, acercando a sí el libro con imágenes que acababa de descubrir ese día en su librero.

Medio sumido en sus pensamientos, lo observó abrirlo y leer en voz alta las frases que se encontraban señalizando las ilustraciones. Sin saberlo, su hijo acababa de ponerlo en una encrucijada, en medio de la desilusión y la esperanza, con el conocimiento de lo que Kotoko sentía hacia él, que pensaba había desaparecido y por ello pidió el divorcio años atrás.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo? Si el amor no se había agotado.

—¿Papi? —llamó su hijo e inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. —¿Tú quieres a mami?

Casi quiso reír de la ironía y del desasosiego. Hasta su hijo dudaba de sus sentimientos por su madre, imaginaba por qué ella pensaba lo mismo.

—Sí, la quiero —susurró más para sí que para Naoyuki, aunque este lo escuchó a la perfección.

—Y ella te quiere… —musitó su hijo—. ¿Entonces, por qué no están juntos como obaasan y ojiisan, y ojisan y obasan?

La cabeza ligeramente inclinada de su hijo y la determinación en su mirada, como si tuviera la respuesta a los problemas del universo, le caló profundo.

—Somos diferentes —ofreció como vaga respuesta, incapaz de decir nada más, pensando en que él, Naoki Irie, un genio para todos, era un _idiota_.

Un idiota que no había sabido mantener consigo lo único que le importaba y había perdido años valiosos por su ignorancia y falta de lucha en su relación. Si tan solo se hubiera esforzado un poco más y puesto más atención a las señales, ahora no estaría así.

—Mami dice que lo diferente no es malo —pronunció su hijo encogiéndose de hombros—. _Las personas diferentes son muy importantes, Naoyuki-chan. No debemos dejarlos solos. Y no lo olvidarás porque recuerdas todo, como tu papi._

—Ella tiene razón.

—Pero tú eres diferente y estás aquí solo, papi.

—No cuando están ustedes —expresó después de pasar saliva.

—Pero oneesan y Naoyuki-chan no vivimos aquí todos los días. —Usó un tono de reproche y dio un brinco en su asiento con los mofletes inflados, como si su respuesta no hubiese sido la que esperaba—. ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotros en la casa amarilla de mamá? No estarías solo.

Reprimió una mueca y se guardó una media sonrisa. La inocencia y buen corazón de su hijo eran colosales. Y con la rapidez mental que comenzaba a mostrar, lo hacían una combinación peligrosa.

En esos momentos se preguntaba si así pasaron sus padres con un hijo como él, sumando lo imperturbable. No recordaba situaciones así con Kotomi, y si las hubo similares, tenía una respuesta adecuada.

O era que vivía todavía en una de sus épocas felices.

Sonaba patético. La presencia de Kotoko y sus hijos le habían ablandado, gracias a ellos estaba tan expuesto a emociones que no comprendía la mayor parte de las veces y los acontecimientos más recientes le ponían como lo que podría catalogarse de _emotivo_.

Si veinte años atrás, cuando ella entró en su vida, le hubiesen dicho que estaría así dos décadas después, no lo habría creído. Y, para bien o para mal, ese era ahora. Solo la cercanía y calidez de Kotoko faltaban en la ecuación.

—Le preguntaré a mami —resolvió Naoyuki al no escucharle responder—. Ella dirá que sí.

Decidió no llevarle la contraria, conociendo su "Kotoko-determinación"; cuando se lo comunicara a su madre, ella lo vería igual, y lo comprendía mucho más que él la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Es hora de que duermas —indicó ofreciéndole la mano para ir escaleras arriba.

 **[…]**

La noche del domingo, contemplaba su reloj de pulsera con el corazón latiéndole más apresurado de lo normal. Había tenido todo el fin de semana para pensarlo y esa misma tarde decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

Incluso si no funcionaba, sabría que lo habría intentado; y si notaba la reticencia de Kotoko, junto a la seguridad de que los sentimientos de ella por él permanecían, sería constante y se atrevería a ocupar el lugar del perseguidor, en vez del perseguido. Ella lo valía.

Le dio vueltas al momento en que Kotoko le pidió el divorcio años antes, y como si las palabras de su hijo le iluminaran y abrieran los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que ella nunca le dijo que no lo amaba, sólo explicó que después de dar a luz a Naoyuki, algo en ella había cambiado… _"No puedo continuar en esta relación",_ y él, cegado por las palabras "quiero el divorcio", había asentido sin hacer nada.

Ni siquiera cuando se murió de celos por culpa de Keita había sido tan apático. ¿Y si ella había esperado hacerle reaccionar, que hiciera algo que le demostrara que seguía queriéndola?

Desde que había nacido Naoyuki, por el difícil parto, se había apartado por culpa del miedo y sólo había limitado su relación a conversaciones sobre los niños, porque no habría podido contenerse al tenerla entre sus brazos y llevarla a una situación en que pudiera perderla.

¿Qué había pasado consigo?

Ignoró las señales que ella le daba y actuó como si lo único importante entre ellos fueran sus hijos, sin demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Ella mucho tiempo estuvo insegura en el pasado sobre los sentimientos que él le tenía… ¿Y si había pensado que lo que sentía por ella se había esfumado finalmente?

…cuando la verdad seguía siendo la misma: no comprendía su vida sin ella.

Se la pasaba en la monotonía, le faltaba el brillo que sólo ella le otorgaba. Ni sus hijos podían llenar el vacío que la ausencia de ella le provocaba.

Y nunca había pensado en lo que orilló al fracaso de su matrimonio, porque mantenía bloqueada la realidad, sólo constante en la idea de que ella ya no le amaba. En lo profundo, satisfecho con tenerla a la distancia porque no podría colocarla de nuevo en una situación que le pusiera nuevamente a las puertas de la muerte.

 _Todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender de los sentimientos_. Era un genio que no comprendía completamente sus acciones; buscaba darles lógica sin dejarse sentir y llevarse por el corazón. O actuaba dejándose llevar por los sentimientos equivocados.

¿Por qué guiarse por el miedo en vez del amor?

¿Por qué vivir sin ella si una vez había dejado claro que no podía?

Rió cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, anunciando la llegada de Kotoko. Ella se llevaría una sorpresa cuando le dijera que había dejado a los niños con sus padres y que tenía preparado estar los dos solos.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, inundándose con la imagen de Kotoko. Todavía llevaba el recogido de su cabello, pero vestía ropas informales, vaqueros y una blusa celeste ceñida al busto. Llevaba ligero maquillaje ocultando un poco las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, a los que alrededor asomaban un par de líneas producto de la edad.

Para él, seguía siendo la única mujer digna de mirar.

Ella le sonrió, pero pasado un momento su ceño se arrugó al no escuchar los llamados de Naoyuki hacia la puerta.

—¿Está dormido? —Hizo la pregunta con la misma expresión de desconcierto que hacía el miembro más joven de su familia.

Negó invitándola a pasar.

—Irie-kun —susurró Kotoko cuando estuvo dentro.

Él se dio la vuelta y la encontró con la mirada atenta a la mesa para dos en su comedor. Sus hombros se alzaron ligeramente.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —cuestionó Kotoko en un murmullo suave. A continuación, dejó escapar una risita—. ¿Llegué muy tarde por los niños? —preguntó mirando su propio reloj. —No parece ser, pero tal vez están agotados por lo que hayan hecho el fin de semana. No me gustaría despertarlos, pero seguro que tu cita no tarde en…

—Ellos no están aquí —habló él finalmente, cortando el monólogo nervioso de la pelirroja.

Ella suspiró y miró al suelo antes de asentir.

—Debí preguntar antes de venir. Entonces me iré…

—No estoy esperando a nadie más —manifestó firme y claro, acortando la casi inexistente distancia entre los dos. —La cena está preparada para ti.

—No entiendo —respondió la pelirroja haciendo caer los hombros—. ¿Acaso tu madre…

Él se posicionó frente a ella, que no movió ningún músculo en respuesta a su cercanía.

—Ella no tiene idea. —En esta ocasión, no como en todas las fechas especiales, no había sido su madre quien hizo algo para llevar las cosas a cabo. —He sido yo quien lo ha hecho.

—¿Por… qué? —Obligó a Kotoko a elevar la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos llorosos.

Le sonrió. —Porque no encontré otro modo para demostrarte…

—¿Demostrarme qué?

—Que te amo y no puedo vivir otro año separado de ti, Kotoko.

Una de las lágrimas descendió por su pómulo y él no hizo por limpiarla, porque era una muestra de lo puro de sus sentimientos. En su lugar, se inclinó hasta colocar su frente contra la de ella.

—He logrado demostrar que puedo ser un idiota —comunicó sin importarle dejar de lado su orgullo, ese no le valía nada; al final del día lo mantenía en la infelicidad, apartado de la mujer que amaba. —Han sido cuatro años, prácticamente seis, en los que he estado apartado de tu lado por idiota. Te amaba entonces y te amo ahora.

—¿Qué… es... por qué… ahora? No…

—Mi hijo ha demostrado ser más listo que yo… Nadie me había podido abrir los ojos.

Bajó la mirada, arrepentido.

—Te pido perdón, Kotoko… Todo este tiempo perdido.

Un sollozo quebró el cuerpo de Kotoko. Ella llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo y tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Me he sentido… tan miserable… Tan triste y tan rota… porque ya no me amabas… Te necesitaba… Y estaba… tan decepcionada… tan molesta contigo… habías prometido… amarme… Lo olvidaste… Me sentía sola… Me cansé de esperar… y tratar…

La acunó entre sus brazos con la garganta seca, culpándose a sí mismo del dolor provocado. Ella había dado tanto de sí y él no había correspondido como había debido. No la merecía. La había dañado mucho.

—Sé que no merezco otra oportunidad…

Pero la quería. Y nada ni nadie la separaría de ella si se la daba. Ya sabía lo que era sufrir por su actitud desapegada, y en cuatro años había progresado demasiado personalmente en el aspecto afectivo.

—No… —murmuró Kotoko.

—Pero te… la ruego —susurró con voz entrecortada.

Kotoko, apartándose levemente, alzó el rostro. Él presionó sus labios contra su frente.

—No quiero… volver…

Recuperó la voz. —No será igual. Este tiempo ha sido una tortura y quiero recuperar cada día… Vivir los demás contigo. _Si me dejas_.

Como había dicho en el pasado, era ella quien tenía la última palabra.

—¿Y si no… funciona? Ahora… están Kotomi y Naoyuki.

—Tu tiempo y tus condiciones —dijo con la clara convicción de que así fuera.

De repente, el cielo se iluminó. Kotoko, _su_ Kotoko, sonrió como antes, una sonrisa de amor dirigida sólo a él, que le hacía falta después de lo que parecía una eternidad.

—¿Qué es lo que cenaremos? —preguntó ella señalando la mesa.

—Vamos —instó sujetándola del codo para guiarla a su asiento.

Ella se detuvo un instante.

—¿Kotoko?

—Sólo por esta noche, ¿podría dormir… y sólo dormir, aquí?

Y aquella noche, después de muchas, él pudo conciliar el sueño en calma, sus brazos en torno a la única mujer que pertenecía a ellos.

* * *

 _ **NA: Hola.  
**_

 ** _Esta idea me venía rondando de hace un tiempo. Y tenía que escribirla para que se fuera. No ha quedado tal como me imaginaba, pero el resultado me ha gustado. Había que hacer a Irie un poco cambiado, pero ya a los 37-38, un divorcio y ese adorable niño, debían suponer un cambio ;)_**

 ** _Además, ando sentimental y quería esa escena._**

 ** _Me sorprende que he podido escribir más en cuatro días que en tres meses. Lo que hace tener tiempo._**

 ** _Espero que disfrutaran._**

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Maddie: Muchas gracias, linda. Tener opiniones como la tuya es de lo mejor y me impulsa a escribir, por lo menos para que una persona lea :D. Espero que lo que has dicho se mantenga y continúes leyendo.

caro: Hola, hola. Qué bueno que también lees por aquí. Gracias por tus comentarios y tu punto de vista. Me ayuda mucho. Con gusto seguiré escribiendo para que puedas continuar leyendo, y que te guste...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Al margen**

* * *

Las luces de neón del establecimiento de Tatuajes iluminaron el rostro de la mujer que observaba caer la lluvia tras la ventana mientras, indiferente, Naoki esperaba sentado en el sofá, su pierna derecha colocada sobre la izquierda, cruzándolas. Llevaba allí unos momentos y no le importaba realmente qué estuviera pasando por la mente de la mujer, ni siquiera las lágrimas que derramaban sus mejillas o los gemidos de dolor que abandonaban su boca, a veces formando un humo de vaho que empañaba una pequeña zona del vidrio que la separaba del exterior.

El reloj marcaba las once cuarenta y nueve de la noche con treinta segundos, y simplemente le importaba que pasaran cinco minutos más, para hacer su trabajo.

Llevarse el último soplo de vida de aquella mujer.

Suspirando, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar despacio sobre el suelo alfombrado, en el que quedaban sólo dos pastillas blancas de las muchas que la siguiente persona en su lista tomó. El qué la orilló, eso no era su asunto; hacía mucho que trabajaba en eso y poner atención a ello era una pérdida de tiempo en la monotonía que era su existir, o, por lo menos, el interés que sintió en sus momentos se había esfumado tiempo atrás, al no suponer diferencia alguna.

Incluso, el uso de las pastillas era tan común en esos días, que verlo otra vez era como parpadear. Desde que inventaran aquellas drogas, la sociedad se había vuelto loca empleándolas.

Lo previno en la época en que habían sido creadas.

— _Humanos_ , cada vez más insignificantes —dijo con mordacidad; la mujer ni se dio por enterada. Su presencia le era invisible, viviendo en medio de dos mundos, los vivos y los muertos, desde siglos atrás.

Él había sido un humano, antes de morir y convertirse en lo que era ahora, pero cuando vivió todo era distinto; aunque, aun entonces, él no actuaba como si los demás importaran. Siempre había sido superior a los demás y, al morir, solo y rodeado de su riqueza, de la que no había creído merecedor a nadie, estuvo satisfecho.

Sin embargo, después de la muerte no llegó ni el cielo ni el infierno que creía su madre, más bien la especie de purgatorio. No recibió explicación de nada, pero su mente ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, y simplemente comenzó a llevarlo a cabo.

No tuvo ni que pestañear para aparecer en un sitio la Europa de finales del Medievo, frente a una joven hermosa a punto de ser prendida en fuego acusada de brujería, a la que, alucinado, avanzó en medio de las llamas que consumían su piel, para colocar su mano sobre su frente y llevarse su vida.

Algo parecido a lo que haría con esa mujer, ya inconsciente en el suelo. Sin hacerle caso, se colocó frente a la ventana, contemplando a los transeúntes pasar corriendo, cubriendo sus cuerpos inútilmente a una lluvia arrasadora. La ciudad Washington estaba frenética antes de que el repentino cambio climático les arruinara su emoción.

Se rió sarcástico, era otra de las cosas que había visto hasta la época actual, que aumentaban su labor.

Volvió el cuerpo y se arrodilló, extendiendo su brazo derecho para posar la palma de su mano en la frente de la mujer rubia, sintiendo su último latido y finalizando sus funciones cerebrales, acabando con lo que iba a hacer ahí.

Casi al momento, escuchó el sonido de una aparición a su derecha, obligándole a erguirse. Christine, una rubia de blanco, en contraposición al color negro que él representaba.

—Hola, Naoki —saludó inclinándose con una sonrisa melancólica hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, a quien besó en la frente, haciendo su parte.

Ante los dos, apareció la figura traslúcida de una niña, de rasgos similares a la mujer del suelo, la representación deseada de la recién fallecida; lo que, según ella, era su verdadero ser, en el fondo de su alma.

—Christine —dijo él antes de desaparecer, dejándola guiar a la niña al otro lado, que solo los espectros blancos eran capaces de conocer, pues los oscuros, como él, permanecían entre los vivos y los muertos, sin poder avanzar, ni tener explicación de por qué se encargaban de lo que hacían.

Él, poseedor de una gran inteligencia al vivir, que no perdió al morir, tenía la explicación que todos aquellos con una vida vacía, eran volcados a aquella tarea hasta que un suceso ocurría y desaparecían, como había pasado con muchos con los que se cruzó en su momento. Ninguno de los suyos sabía el cómo, porque los otros se esfumaban sin que hubiera un nexo común entre sus desapariciones. No se repetían las causas y nadie estaba para explicarles.

Morían y, en vez de haber un espectro blanco esperándoles, había una persona en sus últimos momentos a la que debían dar muerte. Sin saber el cómo lo sabían o por qué adquirían sus habilidades. Nada más pasaba y continuaban haciéndolo hasta que no quedaba rastro de ellos.

Sus opuestos no contestaban a sus preguntas. Ellos sabían el porqué de su existir; del otro lado, se les ofrecía la oportunidad de renacer, y hasta que llegara el turno, hacían de guías para las personas del mundo terrenal.

No obstante, ellos no recordaban el haber vivido como humanos, a diferencia de los espectros oscuros, que tenían a detalle la vida anterior.

Como lo planeó, apareció en Tokio, donde el día brillaba y el bullicio de las personas entraba en la cafetería, donde una joven pelirroja almorzaba inmersa en una novela, ruborizándose visiblemente por la escena que estuviese leyendo al momento, haciéndole a él sonreír, sentándose a su lado, aprovechando el tiempo de descanso que tenía entre una muerte y otra, una rara característica siendo que no tenían otra cosa que hacer.

Aquella joven, Kotoko, japonesa, como el origen del nombre que él escogió, sin tener idea por qué, le intrigaba. Era uno de esos casos de los que había escuchado, pero no presenciado, hasta que le correspondió.

Ella tuvo un accidente con doce años, en el que falleció la madre, a quien él dio muerte, y en el que pudo terminar su vida. La tenía en cuenta en su mente, su corazón se detuvo y estuvieron reanimándola, él tenía su mano sobre su frente…

Entonces no ocurrió lo que estaba acostumbrado y descubrió que, en su mente, en la que una persona por morir aparecía clara, ella había desaparecido, y no podía morir. Los médicos la habían reanimado, la mantuvieron estable y después vino una larga recuperación, que él tuvo oportunidad de observar, curioso de alguien como nunca antes.

Había visto a una adolescente en duelo, pero con increíbles ganas de salir adelante, con una determinación implacable y una actitud hacia la vida tan positiva, que acompañaba a una personalidad bondadosa e ingenua, capaz de ganarse a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, pese a ser un poco torpe en algunas cosas.

No entendía cómo alguien tan _insulso_ podía tenerle así de intrigado, o fue capaz de burlar a la muerte, pero ahí seguía, quince años después, viéndola, siguiéndola, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que la hacía especial.

En ese momento, cuando ella se colocó sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, en medio de una sonrisa, pensó que todo. Y aquel pensamiento le tomó por sorpresa. Era imposible que alguien tan llena de defectos, pudiese ser considerada como diferente a los demás. Menos por él.

Él, considerado el más frío de todos los espectros oscuros, el más longevo de los actuales y capaz de moverse sin un ápice de emoción en medio de un campo de concentración judío… Lo que hacía haber perdido su humanidad hacía mucho.

Simplemente no podía ser así.

Tenía que alejarse y cortar de una vez con esa muestra patética de atención a la pelirroja.

Con esa intención, se puso en pie dispuesto a desaparecer… pero entonces sucedió. Ella derramó una lágrima por lo que encontrara en la lectura, y él no pudo más que volver a donde estaba y elevar su mano, que consideraba letal, al pómulo de ella, tocándola por primera vez en muchos años. Era un acto inútil que, sin embargo, le transmitió una especie de calor que lo recorrió entero.

La vio por primera vez, rememoró sus risas y su sufrimiento, la alegría de vivir, el empeñó que ponía a todo, el valor que le daba a las cosas, la ternura con que atendía a sus pacientes en el hospital, la cara de felicidad que mostraba al mundo.

Y como nunca pensó, en ese mismo instante deseó vivir, tener una oportunidad de vida a su lado, ser capaz de dejar de ser lo que era y experimentar.

Ser _Naoki_.

Lo último que ocurrió por su cabeza fue eso.

 **/…/**

El entumecimiento de su cuerpo y el embotellamiento de su mente no le parecieron importantes a Naoki, no tanto como la mano pequeña que apretaba fuerte la suya, de la que no quería soltarse.

Desconocía qué ocurría, pero no quería otra cosa que retener al dueño de la mano que lo ataba a la realidad, a la que todavía no enfrentaba al no abrir los ojos, aunque le parecía que había una voz suave pidiéndole que lo hiciera.

Un presentimiento, muy en el fondo, le decía que la persona a la que sujetaba era alguien importante y vital para él, y que no debía de soltarla por nada. Incluso, aunque no era alguien dado a los sentimientos, sentía que tenía lo más importante del mundo cogido de la mano y se aferraba a ello como si se tratara de la última gota de agua estando en el desierto.

—Si está despierto, abra los ojos, por favor. Dígame que no es mi imaginación —musitó aquella voz suave, a lo que él se vio impelido a obedecer, sin querer decepcionar a la mujer que hablaba. La luz, momentáneamente, le cegó, pero, tras unos parpadeos, consiguió abrir los ojos sin problema.

Ahí la vio…

—Eso es… al final despierta, Irie-sama. Yo soy Aihara Kotoko, su nueva enfermera, iré por el médico…

Era una pequeña mujer, pelirroja y con expresivos ojos castaños, ataviada en un uniforme blanco de enfermera, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y un aire de calidez que lo inundó hasta lo más profundo.

Su nombre, Kotoko, le sonó de algo, pero decidió que no lo olvidaría por nada del mundo, ahora que lo tenía presente. Más porque tenía planeado seguir ese presentimiento.

Ella intentó apartarse; él, sin saber de dónde venían las fuerzas, presionó fuerte para evitar que se soltara y desapareciera. No quería dejarla ir.

—Naoki Irie-sama, regresaré.

De algún modo, él miró a su estómago y señaló un telefonillo que sobresalía de un bolsillo.

Ella rió y asintió, ganando un tono rosado en sus mejillas, que atribuyó al bochorno. —¡Qué torpe soy! Es cierto lo que dicen de ser un genio. Ni un coma puede detenerlo… Puedo hacer la llamada desde aquí —se rió y lo observó a los ojos con mucha intensidad—. ¿Quiere agua? Enseguida vendrá un doctor a reconocerlo.

La soltó a regañadientes para que pudiera moverse en la habitación y la contempló moverse a sus hombros.

—Estoy tan entusiasmada de que haya despertado, hoy es mi primer día en este hospital y me encargaron su caso. Sólo lo vi y en mi cabeza pensé, este es el día. La enfermera en jefe me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones y me obligó a apartarme de usted, pero he terminado mi turno y me he quedado aquí… —parloteó ella hasta volver con un vaso de agua—. Estoy feliz de que haya despertado —dijo mirándole a los ojos, casi sin respirar. _Siento aquí_ —susurró al final, señalando su pecho, antes de ayudarle a beber— _que es alguien especial._

Curioso que él compartiera el mismo sentimiento que Kotoko, reconoció cuando una serie de médicos ingresaron a la habitación, que le atendieron de todas las formas que consideró oportunas, dándose cuenta de compartir su profesión.

A partir de entonces, mientras empezaba a recordar detalles de su vida, que le parecía había vivido como un mero observador, sólo tuvo constante a aquella Kotoko.

No entendía qué experimentaba, pero se le ocurría que, por primera vez, vivía.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

 **Es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir y que acabo de terminar de escribir, consideré subirla así sin correcciones, porque si volvía le metería más cosas, y bueno, puede tener muchas inconsistencias y cabos sueltos.**

 _ **Besos, Karo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece.**

 **NA: Nueva dinámica, pondré antes algo sobre el escrito para que se den una idea y decidan si leer o no.**

Kotoko contempló los ojos de la viuda de Irie-kun y finalmente comprendió que él la amaba. Porque amar, también era soltar.

* * *

 **Dejando ir**

* * *

El ambiente lúgubre se respiraba en ese sitio que guardaba los cuerpos de las almas que habían cesado su existir en el mundo y buscaban un lugar de reposo para la eternidad. Aquel cementerio, ese día frío de enero, reunía a los seres queridos y cercanos a la persona respetable que había fallecido, joven, pero con grandes logros que enorgullecían su nombre.

La muerte era aceptada como un hecho natural en la vida, aunque a más de uno le sobrevenía el pensamiento de que, quizá, no era el tiempo todavía para quien presentaban sus últimos respetos.

Las lágrimas de la madre reflejaban el deseo de ocupar el lugar de su retoño, el dolor del padre se lamentaba la prontitud del deceso y la interna culpa de que ocurriera.

Ambos sabiendo que no podían cuestionar los designios del ser supremo.

Kotoko emitió un suspiro secándose una lágrima y leyó la inscripción de la tumba de Irie-kun, que se había ido con apenas poco más de treinta años, sin haber vivido lo suficiente, arrebatado de la vida por la presión sobre sus hombros y un día a día cubierto de monotonía.

Se acercó unos pasos hasta oba-sama y le ofreció su mano, pero ella le rodeó con sus brazos y siguió llorando la pérdida de su hijo mayor, sin encontrar el consuelo en su marido e hijo menores, igualmente perdidos en los sentimientos que provocaba la muerte de Naoki.

Konomi permanecía junto a su esposo Yuuki, silenciosa, apretando su mano en forma de apoyo. Su papá con una mano en el hombro, le daba ánimos a su amigo del alma.

Y estaba la viuda, quien más allá de una lágrima o dos, observaba el sitio de descanso de su pareja, con una mirada _aliviada_. Kotoko encontró que los ojos de Sahoko eran extremadamente reveladores.

En la muerte de Irie-kun, Sahoko había encontrado su liberación, porque lo amó y nunca fue correspondida, y cuando aquel sentimiento se agotó, no lo dejó ir en vida, no consiguió cortar una relación basada en el honor, que a la larga los hizo miserables.

Kotoko lo sintió por ella, una joven maravillosa que se marchitó con el paso del tiempo, como las flores sin amor ni riego. El pensamiento pudo ser egoísta, pero notó que _aquella pudo ser ella misma_.

Abrazando a oba-sama, miró nuevamente el nombre de Irie-kun y se despidió en silencio, agradeciéndole, _entendiendo finalmente_ lo que él había querido decir hacía más de diez años.

Irie-kun le confesó que la amaba, que estaba enamorado de ella, y cortó desde un principio algún vínculo entre los dos, diciéndole que pensaba en su bienestar no alimentando una relación entre ellos. Llevaba tiempo queriéndola y aun esforzándose mucho, no podía dejar de herirla… actuaba por instinto, de tantos años siendo alguien frío, que dañaba con sus palabras y acciones crueles a los otros, lamentándose después, pero no haciendo nada para reparar el mal hecho.

Deseaba evitarle eso, porque sabía que la heriría más de lo que la haría feliz; ella derramaría más lágrimas de dolor e infelicidad por él, que sonrisas y buenos momentos tendría. Su personalidad acabaría con ella y la Kotoko que era se apagaría, buscaría amoldarse a él y en el camino se perdería a sí misma.

Sería lo único que no se perdonaría nunca.

No quería presenciarlo, mucho menos provocarlo.

Así que Irie-kun se alejó, la dejó ir, instándola a ser feliz con alguien merecedor de ella, explicándole que encontraría a alguien mucho mejor que él, porque estaba allí afuera, esperando a que ella rompiera lazos con un amor que la dañaba.

Y él hizo a un lado su expectativa de ser médico, cumplió con lo que se esperaba de sí como heredero de la empresa, resolvió sus problemas uniéndose en un matrimonio concertado. Se convirtió en una máquina, sin mostrar sus sentimientos, viviendo pensando en los demás, condenándose a sí mismo a una existencia sin verdadero sentido, arrebatándose su propia felicidad. No sorprendía que la vida se le fuera… porque prácticamente no vivía.

Se preguntaba si Irie-kun estuvo todos esos años así, como castigo por no querer darles una oportunidad a los dos… no creyendo que podría funcionar. Incluso cuando ella mucho lo quiso intentar.

No podría preguntárselo.

Aunque él no se equivocó, le tomó diez años pasar página, pero llegó alguien a quien verdaderamente amaba y que la amaba, y que la hacía tan feliz como Irie-kun había deseado.

Le pidió perdón ante su tumba, por haber dudado de los sentimientos de él por ella. Respetó los sentimientos que le tuvo, que le impidieron desarrollar más que el respeto que siempre vio en su relación con su esposa, alguien maravillosa que amó a la persona equivocada y no supo poner el amor a sí misma primero. Quizá, por su forma de ser, era tan difícil para _Naoki_ desarrollar sentimientos por los otros, dando todo por la persona querida y siendo exclusivo en el tipo de afecto que daba a la persona afortunada.

No lo supo en su momento, ni lo sabría.

Nunca lo pensó más que en ese instante; ya que, esa vez, a través de la mirada de Sahoko, entendió que _él la amaba_. Y _cómo la había amado_. Porque amar, también era soltar. Él la había dejado ir, y quizá eso lo mató, pero la puso a ella en primer lugar.

La amaba, quiso evitarle ser como su esposa. Prefirió sufrir, entregándole solo a ella, Kotoko, su amor, y atesorando sus propios sentimientos dentro de sí, porque tal vez por algo más ella debía pedirle perdón, con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa surgido del entendimiento de ese día.

La invitación a su boda debió quitarle a los sentimientos de Naoki la última esperanza de vivir, aunque él mismo se lo buscó.

Se aferró a ella y luego, la dejó ir.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

Un poco melancólico y trágico, es sólo que me puse a leer algo y me mandó esta clase de "reflexión", un Irie abnegado, que en vez de decirle que no amara a otro que no fuera a él, la animaba a lo contrario. Me hizo pensar que para algunos sería falta de amor por no luchar, o un tipo de amor sin valentía, pero también da a la posibilidad de un amor genuinamente preocupado por la otra persona, sabiendo que la va a herir, aunque deja de lado el amor propio, que últimadamente viene acompañado del conocimiento de los propios defectos y virtudes.

No sé, quise explotarme un poquito mentalmente, a ver si pude expresar lo que quería en lo anterior. Ahora sí, sin eso dándome vueltas, puedo continuar escribiendo el capítulo de mi fic que dejé a medias.

Besos y abrazos, Karo.

* * *

lulu2154: Gracias por el comentario, me da gusto que leyeras y te agradara la lectura que encontraste, es bonito poder hacer cosas de los gustos de los otros. Espero que más adelante también te parezca buena otra de las historias :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece.**

Naoki pensó que con Kotoko había sido suficiente, pero esa vez era peor. Ningún chico le arrebataría a su niña.

* * *

 **Celos de padre**

* * *

Al llegar a casa para cenar, después de un turno agotante a causa de veinte chiquillos enfermos de varicela, Naoki se encontró en el recibidor con una escena que le pareció enteramente desagradable.

Muy a gusto, a una distancia demasiado angosta y cerca de unas flores amarillas que no acababan de morir, su hija platicaba con otro adolescente que, con ojos atentos a su rostro y una sonrisa, mantenía ajena a Kotomi de su presencia. El chico de cabellos y ojos negros portaba uniforme escolar y con una conversación sobre astronomía, le robaba la atención a una de las adoraciones de sus ojos.

Aquello no le gustaba.

Se aclaró la garganta, pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharlo.

Ese mocoso estaba quitándole la atención de su hija, en su propia cara.

—Hiroshi-kun, ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte a cen… ¡Irie-kun! —exclamó su esposa con voz alegre apareciendo en el pasillo que daba a la cocina de la casa, acercándose a él para saludarlo con un abrazo—. No te escuché llegar.

Su hija se fijó, finalmente, en él, y le ofreció una sonrisa antes de aproximarse para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego apartarse hasta volver a ubicarse de lado de _Hiroshi-kun_ , con un poco de color en su rostro, que solo él consiguió notar.

Kotoko, también, volvió su mirada a los ojos negros del sonriente chico.

—Se lo agradezco, Irie-san, me esperan en casa —habló el mocoso con una sonrisa que tuvo un efecto de espejo en su mujer y en su hija.

De Kotoko podía entenderlo, solo que de Kotomi, casi tan circunspecta como él, le sorprendió sobremanera; a menos que fuese familia, ella no era muy expresiva en su modo de ser y con ese muchacho parecía actuar diferente a lo que acostumbraba.

Una idea repugnante apareció en su cabeza. _No-podía-ser_.

Pensó que con Kotoko había sido suficiente, pero esa vez era peor. Ningún chico le arrebataría a su niña.

—Es una lástima escuchar eso —musitó su esposa y se despidió antes de escabullirse a la cocina, donde debía estar preparándose la comida, y que si se distraía mucho, podía quemar.

Con los años y la práctica, y la revisión de él, el único del que ella demostraba poder aprender bien, Kotoko había mejorado en lo que el aspecto culinario se debía, no al alcance de las habilidades de su madre, su padre o de él, pero sí comestible y aceptable. Ella estaba en casa más horas que él, habiendo recortado sus turnos cuando decidieron tener su propio espacio para su familia y porque la remuneración de él era superior y les permitía un estilo de vida cómodo.

—Papá. —Los orbes marrones que Kotomi heredara de su esposa, se enfocaron en él, como lo hicieron los ojos oscuros de _Hiroshi-kun_. Su hija señaló a su compañero. —Él es Fujiwara Hiroshi-kun… —Por todos los dioses, que no fuese de la clase F, o estaba perdido—…que acaba de ser transferido de Kyoto y fue ubicado en mi salón.

Naoki suspiró, parcialmente aliviado. Las relaciones entre un estudiante del A y uno del F, en su experiencia, tenían resultados que, tratándose de su hija, no esperaba se repitieran.

—Irie-san —saludó con una inclinación el muchacho—. Gracias por recibirme en su casa, Kotomi-san me ha ayudado mucho —comentó irguiéndose, reflejando mucha educación.

—Gusto en conocerte —dijo, cambiándose los zapatos a las zapatillas de casa, aliviado de escuchar cómo se despedía de su hija aquel chico.

Se fue a cambiar cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

 **[-]**

Por la falta de su hijo menor, que estaba en casa de su hermano, donde dormiría con su "mejor amigo", su primo, la cena fue algo silenciosa, interrumpida por Kotoko haciendo preguntas a él y a su hija sobre su día, y entre momentos platicando algún acontecimiento que hubiese pasado.

Naoki estaba disfrutando de sus alimentos, dichoso de que la cena no fuese arruinada por la compañía del compañero de su hija, a quien no esperaba escuchar nombrar ni ver por ahí otra vez, si de él dependía. Le enojaba solo pensar que su hija pudiera ser atraída por ese muchacho, en quien no confiaba, aunque su esposa y su hija hubieran actuado muy afablemente en su presencia.

—Mi-chan —dijo de repente su esposa—, ¿es él? —preguntó, casi atragantándolo.

Para su mala fortuna, fue muy rápido en alegrarse.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó su hija, un poco sonrojada, dándole una mirada a él, que sintió su párpado temblar. Kotomi nunca perdía el temple de esa manera, y ya dos veces en ese día había visto un cambio en ella a causa de ese mocoso.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kotoko? —inquirió él, parcamente, tratando de fingir ignorancia, que no cabía en él. Se imaginaba algo que no le agradaba.

Su esposa se cubrió la boca con ojos abiertos. —Oh, ¡Mi-chan! Lo siento —farfulló entre sus dedos—. ¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó mirando el plato finalizado de su hija—. Oh, entonces puedes retirarte —invitó con una sonrisa, y su hija, encogiendo los hombros, agradeció por los alimentos y se retiró.

Kotomi era demasiado lista como para hacer ese tipo de escape. La número uno de la clase A, ni más ni menos. Aunque quedaba su esposa, que no se escaparía de un buen interrogatorio, si podía darle mayor información.

—Kotoko —pronunció apretando los dientes, dirigiendo sus ojos a la aludida, esperando, aunque sea esa vez, amenazarla. Después de todo, sí se sentía enojado y transmitírselo sería muy sencillo. _Su hija, ¿con novio?_ —¿A qué te refieres? —repitió, y ambos sabían que odiaba decir dos veces lo mismo.

Kotoko sonrió, inmune a su mirada, sus años juntos la habían hecho saber muchas cosas de su marido, como que esa vez se encontraba _celoso_. Se sintió divertida, más que nada, porque su controlado esposo no podía disimular lo alterado que le ponía el que alguien del sexo opuesto pusiera demasiada atención en ella, y ahora en su hija.

Si cuando pacientes hombres agradecidos por su cuidado, ignorantes de quién era su esposo, le llevaban flores, o la invitaban a salir, él tiraba miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra. Más cuando llevaba las flores a casa para la mesa junto a la puerta de entrada, pues sería un desperdicio desecharlas; no lo hacía con mala intención, ella aguantaba que todo el personal y todo paciente atraído por él, prodigara atenciones al afamado doctor Irie, unas cuantas llevándole chocolates el día de San Valentín, disfrutados por sus hijos. Si él no podía rechazar aquello de un paciente para no ser maleducado, aun cuando dijera que estaba casado, ella bien podía aceptar aquellos hermosos arreglos florales, que no hacían mal a nadie y alegraban y daban un mejor aspecto a su hogar.

Y bueno, admitía para sus adentros que por lo menos a él le había enseñado que, en las fechas especiales, debía comprarle flores. Soltó una risita a ese pensamiento, sintiéndose como cuando le mostró a él que tenía una de las fotografías del tiempo en que su madre lo enfundaba en vestidos de tul rosa.

—Kotoko —llamó Naoki con los ojos en blanco, sin preguntarse en medio de qué ensoñación estaba su esposa, aun a su madura edad.

—A Mi-chan le gusta Hiroshi-kun —expresó Kotoko comprendiendo por fin las ilusiones que le daba a Noriko emparejar a sus dos hijos. Mi-chan y Hiroshi-kun se veían tan tiernos estudiando en el salón, y hacían una bonita pareja.

—Eso no puede ser —casi bramó Irie-kun, apartándola de una futura ilusión con los dos adolescentes.

—No sé por qué te sorprende —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—, tiene dieciséis años, a su edad yo ya estaba enamorada, llevaba poco más de un año así.

—Es diferente –espetó Irie-kun.

—¿Ah, sí? —musitó Kotoko con malicia. —¿Y eso por qué? —emitió inclinándose con una sonrisa de burla hacia él, que a Naoki le ocasionó un mal presentimiento. —¿Porque era de ti de quien estaba enamorada?

Él se mantuvo en silencio, con la nariz arrugada por el pensamiento de su hija _saliendo con alguien_. Era muy pequeña todavía y, de cualquier manera, no había quien la mereciera.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, él no se la merece —apostilló Naoki, sin cambiar de parecer.

—Bueno —repuso Kotoko, casi inocente—, había quienes decían, sobre todo Kin-chan y Keita-chan, que yo no te merecía, Irie-kun.

El argumento de Kotoko lo dejó en seco, consciente de lo que ella quería decir; ella era un alma alegre y soñadora, mientras que él era frío y reservado, que mostraba muy poco el afecto verdadero que le tenía a su esposa de veintitrés años. Y a la edad en que se conocieron, podía admitir que había sido todo un capullo con ella, que siguió amándolo, para su suerte, a pesar de todo. Ciertamente, Kotoko no se merecía a alguien así y lo había escogido, algo de lo que estaba agradecido hasta ese día, sin importar el buen partido que para muchos fuera, inconscientes de lo malo que podía ser muchas veces.

Sin embargo, eso no ganaba la discusión y era desviarse en otro asunto.

—Y Hiroshi-kun es un buen chico, amable, considerado y atento, y hace reír a Mi-chan. Es justo su opuesto, como tú conmigo —remarcó Kotoko sonriente—, le hace bien a esa pantalla reservada que heredó de ti, saca a la chica dulce que existe en el fondo de ella.

Naoki frunció el ceño, porque Kotoko sonaba como su madre en su tiempo de querer emparejarlos a ambos, y como cuando ambas estuvieron al querer unir a Yuuki con Konomi. _Casi_ estaba viendo la batalla perdida.

—Ella es muy chica todavía para salir con alguien —manifestó, de cualquier modo. —Primero están sus estudios.

—¡Si es igual de perfecta que tú! —reclamó Kotoko alterándose porque le llevara la contraria y quisiera ponerle trabas. Luego suspiró, porque Irie-kun podría ponerse firme en ese punto, si se lo proponía. —Además, no están saliendo, se están conociendo, y solo le estaba ayudando al ponerse al día. Si el chico es de su grupo en unos días estará al mismo nivel que sus compañeros y no necesitará compartir tiempo con ella —analizó ella con decepción, ya que no podría ser el caso de Kotoko y Konomi con sus respectivos esposos. Sus hombros cayeron.

Irie-kun sonrió como si estuviese satisfecho.

—Pero si están en el mismo grupo —saltó de repente Kotoko, haciendo decaer la sonrisa socarrona de Naoki, quien sabía que se venía una buena de ella—, podrán hacer trabajos de equipo juntos —concluyó frotando sus manos en aire conspirador.

—Si tienen que hacerlo, que vengan a casa, nada de bibliotecas ni el hogar de él —masculló Naoki entre dientes, apartando lo poco que quedaba en el plato de comida, ya el hambre se le había ido por completo.

Vigilaría a aquel mocoso que podría quitarle a su hija.

—-Irie-kun, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? Sabes que es algo normal y papá lo tomó muy bien.

Kotoko pensó unos instantes en lo posesivo que podía resultar él con sus sentimientos y con ella, pudiendo llegar a una conclusión.

—¿No será que temes que Mi-chan se aleje de ti? —musitó ladeando la cabeza con su índice sobre su mejilla, observándolo, y viendo un pequeño cambio en su expresión. Podía ser que él, en sus celos, asociara el momento como cuando a ella casi la perdía por culpa de Keita, pero eso era diferente, porque Kotomi era su hija, mientras que ella su pareja.

Rió suavemente.

—Mi-chan nunca te dejará de querer, aunque haya otro hombre en su vida —consoló palmeando su mano con una sonrisa, después se paró y lo abrazó en un gesto cariñoso, que él no correspondió, aunque no le rechazó. —Aun para un genio como tú hay cosas difíciles de entender —susurró en su oído, antes de apartarse brevemente y mirar a la entrada del comedor, donde se encontró con los ojos atentos de su hija, a quien regaló un guiño cómplice, habiendo cumplido su objetivo.

Kotomi asintió con una sonrisa y se alejó a su habitación, sabía que podía dejarlo a su okāsan.

A veces, su madre tenía que ver a los ojos a su padre, para poder convencerlo, más de lo que ella podía.

Después de todo, ella había conseguido casarse con él.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

Ja, ja. Siempre quise hacer algo por el estilo, con Irie teniendo que enfrentar ese momento en que sintiera que su niña podía ser alejada de él. Lo pensé originalmente con un chico del F (que igual estaba la situación de que Kotomi tuviera otra orientación, pero era más divertido de este modo), y luego no quise ser demasiado cruel, al menos dándole una pequeña esperanza. Es muy típico esto que puse aquí, mas tenemos que admitir que no hay mucho de esto en el fandom je,je.

En un momento pensé si ponerlo en un universo como el de su separación, pero para ese me vino otra idea que a ver si desarrollo más adelante.

 **Les dejo con muchos besos, Karo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece.**

Kotomi experimentó el amor y desamor, solo por sus sentimientos al menor de los Irie.

* * *

 **Lo voluble de los sentimientos**

* * *

En medio de un tejido para el regalo de Navidad que daría a Yuuki ese año, Konomi volvió a pensar en su relación de quince meses con el menor de los Irie, el mejor alumno de su preparatoria y el chico por el que había alcanzado la clase E en la escuela.

No habría creído que podría haber conseguido que su amor infantil y adolescente le hiciera caso; pero así había sido. Comenzaron como amigos, gracias a las horas de estudio que en secundaria le consiguieron el puesto noventa y siete del tablero, viviendo distintas situaciones, hasta que él la besó, diciéndole que le gustaba, y comenzaron a salir.

La niña muchas veces rechazada durante la primaria, lo habría tomado como imposible, pero ahora era una certeza que era novia de Irie Yuuki, el número uno de la preparatoria Tonan, futuro sucesor de la triunfante Pandai, hermano menor de un prominente médico del país. Ella, que era tímida, insegura y algo tonta, era su novia.

No podía estar más feliz, pero esa sensación que últimamente le daba vueltas la tenía en constante lucha consigo misma. Y no rezumaba felicidad.

Al contrario, era toda dudas.

¿Por qué, si aparentemente tenía lo que deseaba, no estaba contenta?

Simplemente, porque había momentos en que el cuerpo presentía que algo iba mal, era una intuición que su corazón tenía, y era en torno a aquel chico que dominaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

No estaba loca, él se preocupaba por ella, era atento, a su manera, podía ser reservado, pero tenía una sonrisa que hacía brincar su corazón y apreciarla cuando surgía. La trataba bien y veía que era distinto a Irie-san con Kotoko-san, solo que, había algo que faltaba en su mirada, y estaba presente en el modo de su hermano mayor de observar a su esposa, en especial mientras la última tenía en brazos a su hija recién nacida.

Temía encontrar una razón para eso, porque sabía que su corazón resentiría la respuesta.

Sin embargo, más era dolorosa esa incomodidad actual y quería borrarla. Por lo cual, cuando su novio llegó a la mesa de la cafetería donde comían, guardó su bola de lana y sus agujas, para ser valiente por una vez y hacer frente a aquella situación.

Yuuki, como muchas veces, la saludó con un movimiento ligero de cabeza al sentarse ante ella, que sonrió a modo de respuesta, aunque de él obtuvo un ceño fruncido.

Quizá no había fingido lo suficiente.

—Yuuki-kun —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó él, inclinando su cuerpo a la mesa.

Ella, apreciando la genuina preocupación en su rostro, dudó por un segundo, pero el malestar en su pecho le obligó a no desechar el tema ni la oportunidad.

—¿Me quieres? —pronunció con un suave susurro, solo audible para los dos.

La tensión de sus hombros le confirmó que la había escuchado.

—Solo tienes que responder sí o no —le facilitó; porque si bien sabía que no era extremadamente serio, también era consciente que tenía sus reservas a ciertas expresiones.

Y, por sobre todo, sabía perfectamente que él era una persona que decía la verdad.

Él tragó saliva y ella sintió que los segundos se hacían horas, y en su pecho sentía el dolor creciente de su corazón rompiéndose.

Ella le quería mucho, pero si él, aún después de seis años conociéndose, poco más de uno siendo novios, no sentía lo mismo, pensaba que era inútil seguir insistiendo. Kotoko-san y la señora Irie le habían platicado la historia de amor de los mayores, y ella no era tan fuerte para soportarlo.

Ni quería eso.

Aunque sufriera por no estar con Yuuki, más lo haría estando a su lado sin que le quisiera. Incluso si le hacía ponerse a llorar.

—Konomi —murmuró él, en un tono que le parecía realmente apenado.

Ella parpadeó y miró los ojos marrones de Yuuki, en los que solo vio resignación.

Una capa de pesar le cayó encima.

—Eres mi mejor amiga y mi novia, me gustas, y te quiero por eso...

—Pero no estás enamorado de mí —susurró ella, bajando la cabeza.

—No.

La palabra golpeó de lleno en su pecho y ella asintió, apretando los dientes en un intento de contener su llanto. Una parte de ella lo sospechaba, pero era la confirmación más dolorosa de lo que esperaba.

—Entonces creo que lo mejor es que seas libre —expresó a media voz.

—Konomi.

Él colocó una mano sobre la de ella, en la mesa, obligándola a alzar la cabeza. Yuuki tenía una cara de querer decir algo, pero no abrió la boca, y asintió, apartando los dedos de ella, en un gesto que significó más que mil palabras.

No estaba ni dispuesto a pelear.

Ella se humedeció los labios, en un gesto para controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Pero, por su infancia con padres divorciados, era una experta en ocultarlas.

—Nos vemos —emitió poniéndose en pie, para ir a clase.

Él no hizo nada por detenerla, ni esperaba que lo hiciera. Aun así, dolió.

Ausente, se refugió en su aula de clases, y recibió sus próximas lecciones con la cabeza baja, como muchas veces, esperando hasta llegar a casa, donde comió en silencio en compañía de su madre, quien no notó que algo pasaba con ella.

Solo en su habitación, encontró un refugio para el llanto.

 **[…]**

Dos semanas, muy apagadas, pasaron, y el periodo vacacional por fin de año, llegó. Era el día de Navidad, y Konomi se encontraba en su sala, sintiéndose patética por el simple hecho de que había concluido el suéter pensado para Yuuki, justo para ese día.

No fue precisamente porque lo pensara, pero bordar siempre le ofrecía tranquilidad y distracción, así que llevó a término aquel trabajo a la mitad. También, en su mente había pensado que a él le correspondía ese regalo, solo por su amistad.

Si bien, en los últimos días no habían hablado, y era muy difícil para ella pensar que otra vez lo harían y serían los amigos de antes, su corazón se afanó en hacer el suéter azul que descansaba en su regazo, mientras se debatía si envolverlo o no con papel de regalo.

Suspiró, con un nudo en la garganta de la indecisión; simplemente podía envolverlo y dárselo para cerrar ese ciclo, aun si se humillaba, pero se sentiría mucho mejor que no hacerlo. Él (ambos) era consciente que en quince días no desaparecerían los sentimientos de ella, cultivados a lo largo de ocho años. Y, darle un regalo el día de Navidad no podía ser muy comprometedor, cuando seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Sin estar del todo convencida, dobló el suéter y extendió el papel de regalo dorado en la mesa de té, colocando al centro la prenda, para envolverla y poner la cinta adhesiva necesaria.

Una vez llegado año nuevo, miraría hacia delante, con el corazón roto, pero no se compadecería a sí misma; tenía dieciocho años y la vida no acababa por el desamor —aunque siguiera llorando cuando el sentimiento le ganaba—; bien una vez se resignó a no tener oportunidad con Yuuki y cambió de opinión por la persistencia de Kotoko-san, a quien esa inmensurable fuerza de voluntad le había hecho llegar al punto de tener una linda hija con el hombre de sus sueños.

Ella era más realista y sabía que no todo salía como quería, y en su caso, su oportunidad había durado lo suficiente. Había caído al fondo del pozo, sí, algún día encontraría el modo de salir; o, lo más probable, alguien le ayudaría a hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó a su pecho el regalo; no sería ese día el que se lo diera. Tal vez no lo haría nunca.

Sí, aquello sonaba mejor.

No era alguien valiente, y le quedaba algo de vergüenza para no cometer una tontería de ese modo.

¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas a todo?

Era una respuesta obvia: el paso de Yuuki en su vida. Ella, antes, tenía un pensamiento demasiado simple, que, al ir creciendo y estando impulsada por él, fue cambiando solo un poco.

Sus ojos se aguaron y apretó los dientes, porque le dolía, y su corazón débil llamaba por él. Más en un día como ése, donde las parejas debían estar disfrutando juntas.

Alzó la cabeza escuchando el sonido del timbre y se pasó la manga de su suéter amarillo por sus ojos, poniéndose en pie para atender la puerta.

Cual fuera su sorpresa para hallar del otro lado al objeto de sus pensamientos.

—Yuuki —susurró, parpadeando atónita.

Él parecía abochornado, con las manos tras su espalda, la mirada desviada. Entonces, los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, y le vio presionar sus labios en una línea.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, realmente anonadada.

—¿Me invitas a pasar? —respondió él, en tono dubitativo, a la vez que suave.

Realizó un asentimiento con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, pero él le dio una indicación a que lo precediera. Ella, sin decir nada, lo hizo, y lo escuchó cerrar la puerta.

Seguía confundida por su presencia, en tanto su corazón latiente gritaba como loco que un buen significado existía a que estuviera allí.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, reparó en que tenía el regalo para él en el sofá, que no pudo ocultar a tiempo.

—Te traje esto —dijo Yuuki, con el rostro rojo, extendiéndole su brazo, donde llevaba una bolsa de obsequios rosada con plateado.

—Gra… gracias —pronunció, tras un carraspeo.

No podía emocionarse, pensando en que él tuviera la misma idea que ella, de que continuaban siendo amigos. Yuuki no era tan insensible como pintaron a Irie-san, así que debía haber un buen motivo para ello.

Probablemente se disculpaba por su último encuentro.

—Ábrelo —indicó él en un murmullo.

Asintiendo, porque, a pesar de todo, se había enamorado —y seguía estándolo— de un chico serio, en el fondo dulce, cuyo único detalle era que no tenía la misma clase de sentimientos por ella.

Esa impresión, no cambió al extraer un osito de lana de la bolsa. Su animal favorito. Fue ver sus brazos dispares lo que llamó su atención, y una idea pasó por su cabeza.

—Encontré una imagen donde explicaban cómo transformar un guante en un oso —explicó Yuuki cuando posó sus ojos en él. Luego suspiró. —Perdóname, Konomi. Yo… hice el oso, para demostrarte que estoy arrepentido. Hablé largo y tendido con Kotoko; mi tonta cuñada me hizo ver que estaba mal.

—No entiendo —musitó, todavía enternecida por el hecho de que él, con su seriedad, se hubiera tomado la tarea de hacer el oso por su cuenta.

—Quiero pensar que he aprendido más de los errores de mi onii-chan —expresó él, con una sonrisa pequeña—. Y que puedo ser más listo en estos casos. Konomi, _te mentí_. Lo siento mucho. Ahora me doy cuenta que fue cobardía y una tontería de mi parte.

Él se cambió de lugar para colocarse junto a ella, que permanecía sin entender; aun así, esperanzada.

—Estos últimos meses, papá me ha estado insistiendo para estudiar para mi examen a Tokio; y yo —suspiró—, pensé que estabas siendo una enorme distracción para mí —confesó.

Abrió la boca, incrédula. Él posó su dedo para cerrarla, con una risa seca.

—También, que estando en universidades diferentes, y yo muy ocupado dentro de la empresa, preparándome para suceder a papá, sería mejor que tú y yo nos separáramos. —Él cogió su mano. —Estaba siendo un tonto… y por eso quise que termináramos. Cuando me hiciste tu pregunta, tomé la oportunidad. _Te mentí_. Me arrepentí solo de haberlo hecho. Y Kotoko, ella me ayudó a comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

Él suspiró, otra vez.

—No es del todo cierto; yo igual me di cuenta que, alejándote, mi estudio carecía de motivación y que estoy peor sin ti, Konomi. Y que, si lo intentamos, puede funcionar. Yo… te quiero, Konomi. Y sí estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella soltó un sollozo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Yuuki había sido un tonto y la había hecho sufrir con eso, pero podía entenderlo, y él también se notaba que había sufrido. Además, lo quería mucho.

—Konomi… por favor, no llores —pidió él cogiendo sus manos, apartándolas de su cara.

—Eres un tonto, Yuuki-kun —manifestó ella, negando con una sonrisa. —Te quiero mucho.

Él sonrió junto con ella.

—¿Volverías conmigo?

Le dio un asentimiento como respuesta, y él presionó sus labios momentáneamente a los suyos, con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas.

Ella observó al exterior. —¡Está nevando! —exclamó, emocionada.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —invitó él.

Miró a su vestimenta, arrugando la nariz.

—No tengo la ropa apropiada —replicó.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Te esperaré —dijo.

Asintió y se puso en pie, con el osito en sus manos. Entonces, recordó que ella no le había dado su obsequio.

Lo cogió y se lo entregó, sonriente. —Feliz Navidad, Yuuki-kun.

Él sujetó su regalo; sin abrirlo todavía, se enderezó a su altura, y la abrazó. —Feliz Navidad, Konomi.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Saludos!

Tenía las ganas de hacer algo largo, así que pasaran años y toda la cosa, pero quería hacer algo muy cursi y salió esto. En esta ocasión no fue de Irie y Kotoko -y creo que me habría salido mucho más del canon-, sino con estos chiquillos, ¿qué tal? Hoy mismo lo hice y acabo de finalizarla, je,je.

Lo próximo que suba, probablemente, sea de Chris y Kin-chan, y ya después venga una sugerencia de **_sheblunar_** :)

Claro, también depende de la inspiración.

Gracias por leer (y si no han pasado por mis otros fics, les invito).

 **Fuertes abrazos, Karo.**

* * *

adriana bulla: ¡Y tú eres un amor! Gracias por leer aquí también


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece.**

Un solo encuentro en París, delimitó que Christine se decidiera por el amor de su vida. UA

* * *

 **Una chica determinada**

* * *

Romántica como era, Chris supo que, en París, la mundialmente famosa ciudad del amor, había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Amante de los orientales, por su afición a los dramas coreanos, el hombre tuvo que ser del otro lado del mundo, un turista paseando por las calles junto al Sena, de ojos rasgados oscuros, piel ligeramente cetrina, cuerpo atlético y liso cabello negro, peinado con un copete en la parte frontal.

Su corazón, que nunca se había acelerado con su antiguo e impuesto prometido Albert, brincó en su pecho como un caballo desbocado, de manera que todo su cuerpo se llenó de calor; y una sonrisa acudió a su boca. Sus ojos se sintieron ligeramente pesados en lo que el ansia por acercarse a aquel oriental, claramente perdido, le ganaba.

Sin apartar la vista del hombre, llevó su mano derecha a su cabello rubio y deseó que su rostro tuviera el mejor aspecto del mundo; que el maquillaje le hiciera resplandecer, sus orbes azules resaltaran con la sombra suavemente oscura, y sus labios chispearan con el brillo sabor melocotón que había puesto en ellos antes de salir a dar un paseo a Saint-Michel.

Decidida a presentarse al hombre que había estado esperando siempre, su alma gemela —porque sentía el llamado del hilo del destino—, dirigió sus pasos hacia aquel oriental vagante, que miraba a su alrededor indeciso, rascando su nuca a momentos, y daba miradas a un móvil en su mano, bien podía ser por un mapa.

Puso su mejor sonrisa, aplanó su vestido azul, y se acercó, decantándose por el francés antes del más conocido inglés, su idioma natal, en deferencia a encontrarse en la capital francesa.

—Buen día —saludó, remarcando su acento británico, para no dar la impresión de ser una nativa, aunque su educación privilegiada bien le hubiera enseñado cómo utilizar un perfecto francés.

El pelinegro la miró anonadado unos segundos y ella amplió su sonrisa, amistosa. Podría él estar muy renuente a algún desconocido, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer.

Él, tras unos segundos observándola, sacó un diccionario de bolsillo, por el cual Chris habría dado un alarido de emoción, si no lo hubiese asustado. ¡Era el indicado!

La suerte y el destino estaban de su parte.

La banderita en su diccionario fue la segunda mejor cosa que había visto ese día. Él era de Japón, un país por el que sentía predilección.

—Buen día —repitió, esa vez en japonés, el idioma en que se había licenciado, y el rostro del pelinegro se iluminó; en su opinión, dándole más atractivo.

—Buen día —contestó él.

—Christine Robbins —se presentó, extendiendo su mano para tocarlo, sin importarle que eso no diera lugar en su país; podría culpar a la costumbre occidental.

—Ikezawa Kinnosuke —respondió él, suspirando para darle la mano.

Esperaba que el escalofrío que la recorrió no fuera solo cosa de ella, o que, al menos, él no lo sintiera.

—¿Quiere ayuda Ikezawa-san? —inquirió, tras soltarse a regañadientes de su fuerte mano, algo áspera en pequeñas partes.

Debía de trabajar manualmente. _Excelente_.

—Eh —él rascó su cabeza—, no quisiera molestar, señorita.

Ella rió, encantada. —No hay problema, conozco París y puedo ser de ayuda.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Gracias —musitó algo sonrojado, y luego le ofreció una inclinación de su cuerpo.

Ella casi grita de la emoción.

—¿A dónde desea ir? —inquirió.

—Un restaurante en el barrio latino —expresó él, apretando sus labios.

Soltó una ligera risa y asintió. —Por aquí, Ikezawa-san. ¿A probar la cocina francesa? —preguntó, mientras hacía una lenta caminata junto al río, tratando de retrasar lo más posible la llegada al cercano lugar al que él se dirigía. Usaría el camino largo, por supuesto.

—Sí. —Ella vio su pecho elevarse, con soberbia. —Soy chef. Gané un premio para conocer París y quise probar la cocina de aquí. _Y habría tenido compañía si Irie-bastardo y Kotoko no estuvieran juntos_.

Chris frunció el ceño, porque él había mascullado algo por el estilo. Eso le hacía pensar que la mujer, Kotoko, debía ser importante para Kinnosuke, pero no él sonaba libre.

Sin poder evitarlo, le dio las gracias silenciosas al tal Irie, por quitar de camino a un obstáculo con el japonés.

—¿Y tiene un restaurante propio? —interrogó, sonriendo, como si nada, formándose una idea.

—No, pero soy el sucesor de mi maestro Aihara; dice que puedo independizarme, pero nada sería un honor como dirigir Fugu-kichi en Tokio. —Ella reprimió una mueca maquiavélica. —Aunque, quisiera hacer más con el restaurante, y se lo he comentado… a él le parece estupendo, solo que no sé cómo comenzar.

—Suena magnífico, Ikezawa-san —alabó. —Yo estuve allí hace siete años.

—¿Cuál fue el motivo? —preguntó él, con los ojos completamente puestos en ella, haciéndola suspirar. Sí tenía que ser el hombre de su vida, y si no, podría llegar a serlo. Había estado años deseando su llegada; no quería alcanzar los treinta sola, ese no era su deseo.

—¿El motivo? —repitió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento al mirarle. _Era tan atractivo_. —Buscaba algo allí —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Eso ya no importa, ya no lo recuerdo —mintió, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. Un novio japonés, eso anhelaba encontrar allí, con la excusa de mejorar su japonés, pero no hubo alguien por quien sintiera la conexión que con Kinnosuke.

Él rió, música para sus oídos. —Yo también olvido fácil las cosas.

Casi pudo abrazarlo. —¿Cuánto tiempo estará en París?

—Una semana.

Chris pensó que era perfecto. Ella podría alargar su estancia tres días más, y ocuparía esos días para hacerse un hueco en su vida.

O tendría que alistar su visado para una estancia placentera del otro lado del mundo.

 **[…]**

Chris suspiró, apretando sus dedos del nerviosismo; había estado realmente convencida hacía un mes, sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero ahora a las puertas del restaurante donde Kinnosuke trabajaba, se sentía nerviosa.

Primero, porque iba a verlo después de seis semanas; segundo, porque él podía pensar que era una loca acosadora, que lo perseguía hasta su nación solo para conseguir su amor, y ayudarle a alcanzar su sueño, con sus conocimientos de su maestría de Empresariales.

Había congeniado tan bien con él esos siete días en que fue su guía y traductora, y acompañante, que se entusiasmó en demasía con su idea, aunque al momento, a unos pasos de él, tenía sus reservas porque la rechazara y huyera por su curso de acción. Pensaba ir poco a poco, pero inicialmente, presentarse allí, era una declaración obvia de sus intenciones.

Y no quería ahuyentarlo o presionarlo.

Enamorarlo sí.

Dio unos pasos a las ventanas y espió, hasta dar con él, vestido con delantal y ropa blanca, detrás de una barra, atendiendo a un cliente.

Su corazón, deprimido por no verlo, se iluminó, y supo que no podía rendirse ni echarse atrás sin intentar ganarse su amor.

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, haciendo sonar una campanilla.

Kinnosuke alzó la vista. —Bienv… ¡Christine! —exclamó, asombrado.

Y ella tuvo la certeza que tenía una gran oportunidad y muchas posibilidades a su favor.

Por supuesto, no se equivocó.

* * *

 **NA:**

 _Aquí una viñeta, súper cortito y no tan elaborado. Originalmente iba a ser más largo, pero pensé que, como un primer intento a ellos, iba bien je,je. Espero les agradara._

 _Besos_ **, Karo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nada mío.**

Noriko Irie, con su característico actuar, solo deseaba ver la felicidad de su hijo.

* * *

 **El alcance de un sueño**

* * *

Una mamá gallina, presumía de conocer a sus polluelos.

Irie Noriko se jactaba de hacerlo, hasta que su querida Kotoko-chan llegó a su vida.

Yuuki era predecible, un niño pequeño cuya mayor aspiración era imitar a su querido hermano, esforzándose para ser una copia de él, con un ceño fruncido que más de dar temor, lo hacía ver adorable. Su hijo de diez años era listo, pero fácil de adivinar, y no tan frío e imperturbable como su onii-chan —lo cual admitía que podía ser su culpa—.

Naoki, el mayor, también tenía comportamientos que adivinaba fácilmente, podía describir que su vida era muy monótona y todo cuanto hacía no necesitaba mucho análisis, aunque bien sus reacciones tenían una cualidad muy lógica, si se les buscaba explicación. Era serio y rutinario, sonreía en ocasiones especiales, generalmente cuando se trataba de su hermano menor, y no hacía nada que no pareciera salido de un libreto.

En realidad, era aburrido, si lo pensaba comparando con lo que deseara ver. También el menor, solo que este último le proveía de un poco más de diversión y entusiasmo con sus pucheritos cuando ocurría algo que le desagradaba.

Sin embargo, algo cambió con el arribo de Kotoko-chan a su casa. Ella había traído vida a su hogar, y no solo más emoción a su querido Yuuki, sino también al de su querido Naoki. Especialmente de él.

Pronto, el menor de sus hijos volvió a ser fácil de determinar… solo que con el mayor ella se tornó incapaz de discernir entre sus comportamientos. Ya no era el completamente hermético chico adolescente, sino que se convirtió en un joven con menor estabilidad y algo de él, que ella no habría podido esperar antes, surgió.

No era el encantador o inexpresivo chico que ganaba la atracción de todas, sino tenía _un actuar insoportable_ que hería muchas veces a Kotoko-chan, para luego hacer pequeñas cosas, casi imperceptibles, que le hacían pensar que su adorada niña no le era tan indiferente… tal vez no como prospecto amoroso, como ella quería que se tornara y por ello empujaba mucho a Kotoko-chan en esa dirección.

Insistía a Kotoko-chan porque veía que quería enormemente a su hijo, pero también no negaba que la utilizaba para que su onii-chan saliera de esa crisálida, o más bien caparazón, _imaginaba que en su interior no podía ser tan bello como una mariposa_ —lo más difícil de aceptar para una madre, era notar que sus hijos no eran perfectos.

Onii-chan era mejor con Kotoko-chan cerca, mas su hijo no lo veía, y hacía lo posible, lo sabía, _de ir en la dirección contraria_ , situación que la obligaba a entrometerse para que viera lo bueno de la hija de Shigeo-san en su vida. Cierto que ella no era muy virtuosa en los aspectos prácticos, pero sí tenía un corazón enorme, así como una gran vitalidad, la fórmula faltante en la ecuación de su hijo, quien tenía gran capacidad intelectual, aunque era ciego en lo que refería a las relaciones humanas.

 _Odiaba que fuese así._ Podía ser que su gran entusiasmo por una niña la cegara y afectara a su hijo mayor, solo que no recibía todo el mérito… su impresionante inteligencia e indiferencia a los aspectos emocionales, lo hacían rechazar aquello que consideraba banal —y por descontado, desconocido—, haciéndole una persona frustrante para alguien como ella, a quien el intelecto no le llamaba tanto la atención como el corazón.

Él era como su familia, de la que había escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Le fastidiaba enormemente, y no conseguía evitar estar detrás de aquellos dos pajarillos. Su polluelo que necesitaba abrir los ojos; y la pollita que no tenía una gallina cuidándola y necesitaba de apoyo e instrucción.

Su único deseo, al final, era que ambos fuesen felices, y tenía la certeza que aquella felicidad estaba garantizada con los dos juntos. Si no, ¿por qué Kotoko-chan habría alcanzado destacar una vez en la escuela? ¿Por qué su onii-chan se tornaba más humano con ella alrededor?

 _Naoki estaba mejor con Kotoko-chan en su vida, punto_. Su adorable sobrina adoptiva, que esperaba se convirtiera en esposa de él.

Excepto que alguien llegó a arruinarlo todo. ¿Quién era esa chica distinguida, _según perfecta_ , que se entrometía donde no le llamaban?

¿Qué era eso de que a su hijo le gustaba? ¿Y qué con Kotoko-chan, la cual ahora estaba con el corazón roto y pretendía darle una oportunidad al chico cocinero?

Estaba mal, _muy mal_. No podía asegurar que a su onii-chan le gustaba su querida Kotoko-chan, pero tampoco podía romperle el corazón de ese modo.

Si era justa, y en esa batalla no pretendía serlo, él nunca ofreció indicios para pensar que estaría con ella, solo se comportaba irritantemente y frustraba sus planes de verlo feliz con una joven maravillosa.

Con eso sobrevenía la culpa, ya que ella empujó a Kotoko-chan hacia su hijo, quien al parecer prefería a las _jovencitas cuasiperfectas sin chiste_ , que no aportaban emoción a la vida de uno, y solo servían para aparentar ante los demás que tenía a alguien maravilloso a su lado. Era una pantalla, ambos se aburrirían el uno del otro, su onii-chan sería un tipo con una vida extremadamente monótona, y no llegaría a casa para encontrar a una entusiasta esposa, llena de alegría, sino a alguien recta como él, que solo le aportaría información de un día tan calmo y exitoso como el de él, para al final llegar hasta el hastío.

 _¿Qué era eso?_

 _Onii-chan necesitaba a Kotoko-chan. Punto._

Aunque ahora todo se veía perdido; él estaba en sus trece sobre casarse con aquella muchachita rica, Kotoko-chan le daría una oportunidad al aprendiz de chef, y su querida familia y la perfecta armonía que tenían hasta entonces se resquebrajaría, con la partida de Shigeo-san y Kotoko-chan de su hogar, cuyas habitaciones pensadas para ella, su hijo pretendía compartirla con _esa nueva chica_.

Ni de broma, las pondría en renta antes de que esa usurpadora pusiera pie en aquel sitio. Incluso demolería la casa ella misma si su hijo se atrevía a insistir en tenerla bajo _su_ techo. Simplemente no aceptaría a otra que Kotoko-chan, no importaba cuanto dijera onii-chan y quisiera razonar papá con ella.

Tenía su apoyo en Kotoko-chan. Le importaba su hijo también, sus mejores intereses siempre tenían el bienestar de sus retoños en mente; simple y sencillamente, sabía que la felicidad de onii-chan no era con una recién llegada, que no lo conocía en lo absoluto, y solo veía al encantador de serpientes, una pantalla agria que engañaba a las ingenuas. Por ello su apoyo estaba en su niña, ya que era _la indicada_.

Probablemente eso no era demasiado justo para su niña, si notaba el modo grosero en que Naoki era con ella.

Suspiró, y siguió escuchando las palabras de Shigeo-san, donde les comunicaba una y otra vez las razones de su partida. _No podía aceptarlo_ , aunque era capaz de entenderlo, principalmente porque no quería que su adorada niña sufriera por su hijo, comprometido con una modélica chica, que sacaba el lado amable de su hijo, pero no lo que realmente había en el fondo, como la hija del amigo de papá.

Se hallaba en una situación lamentable. No garantizaba los sentimientos de su hijo por Kotoko-chan, y tampoco quería que ella siguiera sufriendo presenciando ese teatro desagradable en que su hijo los tenía. Era terrible, solo quería echarse a llorar.

Malagradecido hijo tenía, y tonto, por ignorar a quien tenía enfrente. Le era imposible comprender por qué no podía enamorarse de alguien tan maravillosa como Kotoko-chan. De verdad que no lo entendía.

Aun no debía dar su brazo a torcer.

Replicaba nuevamente a Shigeo-san, justo al momento en que la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió.

Unos empapados onii-chan y Kotoko-chan ingresaron a casa, respirando agitadamente. Su hijo la llevaba sujetada de la muñeca, y se imaginó que debía llevar alguna réplica de ella a Shigeo-san.

Su sentido común la hizo buscar toallas para proporcionar a los dos jóvenes, por las que fue rápidamente, para no perderse lo que dijera su hijo y salir en defensa de Kotoko-chan, como correspondía. Naoki tendía a ser obcecado.

—Quiero casarme con su hija.

Las toallas que llevaba en sus manos salieron volando y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo, sin poder evitarlo.

Podría haber tenido un ataque como su esposo, de la impresión. ¿Era acaso otra de sus fantasías más secretas, que onii-chan estuviera enamorado de su Kotoko-chan? ¿Estaba soñando mientras escuchaba de la partida de sus amigos de casa?

Entonces salió de su estupefacción y escuchó el modo en que Naoki conversaba con Shigeo-san, hasta poder atisbar un cambio en la expresión de su hijo, al mirar a una estupefacta Kotoko-chan, que bien podía describir como _aprecio_.

Aquello era…

Gritó de la emoción cuando su futura hija aceptó ser la esposa de onii-chan, presa de la mayor alegría de su vida, hasta ver que ella se desmayaba, con su hijo sujetándola como si fuera lo más preciado para él. Si ella estaba pletórica, Kotoko-chan debía tener su felicidad a niveles mayores.

Sonrió y le dejó llevarla escaleras arriba, sintiendo que el momento más esperado de su vida había llegado.

Onii-chan y Kotoko-chan, casados. Ella siendo su hija oficialmente.

Aplaudió de felicidad, con una fugaz idea, que dio paso a algo más elaborado. En su cabeza, un nuevo plan se esbozaba.

 _Lo lamentaba por onii-chan_ , pero una vez que se libraran de la otra chica, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de unirlo a Kotoko-chan.

Una tenía que ponerse a la acción, no fuera que él se arrepintiese más adelante.

Sería la boda del siglo.

* * *

 **NA: Ya se me ocurrió una idea con lo que me dijo shelblunar, pero primero esta.**

 _Hace unas semanas, no sé, conversaba con Melina Tolentino, y salió a colación un punto de vista de la madre, que ninguna de las dos se lo imaginaba, así que esto salió el jueves o viernes, creo. Es un pequeño intento, la verdad que creo que la mente de esta mujer estaba más loca ja,ja._

 ** _Un abrazo grande_ , Karo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada me pertenece.**

 **NA:** Algo extraño, corto y rápido de realizar, porque no pude explotar demasiado la situación que planteaba **sheblunar** , pero sí lo suficiente para poner un poco de celos fraternos.

Tal vez Naoki no tenía demasiada suerte con el destino, o era el karma.

* * *

 **La burla del destino**

* * *

El destino tenía su modo de reírse de la gente, en especial de personas como Irie Naoki, a quien ya antes le había dotado de sucesos extraordinarios, y cualidades sobresalientes para la media de la población.

El médico, mejor de su promoción, exitoso a pesar de no estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio y no contar con esa credencial, ya había sido muy afortunado de tener una mujer entregada y amorosa como su esposa, Kotoko, de quien debía cuidar no solo de sí misma, sino de aquellos sujetos que se sentían atraídos por su característico brillo. Antes de llegar a la estabilidad conyugal, había pasado su serie de sucesos que lo hicieron sufrir, y pensar que el destino se había ensañado con él, un chico tranquilo al que se cruzó la persona más sorprendente del mundo, que arruinó su calma.

Claro que le trajo felicidad y muchas cosas más, para después pensar que el destino no había sido tan malo, porque no veía su vida sin esa mujer con quien pasaría el resto de sus vidas. Tal vez se rió solo entonces de él, que pagó lo suficiente en su momento y se sintió en paz con la fortuna que le había tocado.

Pero el destino le tenía más y mejores sorpresas, capaces de hacer reír a sus conocidos, y brincar a su madre, Irie Noriko.

La primera de ellas, Kotomi, su hija mayor, la encantadora niña que convirtió el mundo del genio en alboroto, pero lo colmó de amor familiar y le hizo cambiar un poco su serio modo de actuar. Toda su apariencia, pero mucho de la personalidad de su inigualable esposa.

Su hija menor, Naomi, fue la segunda sorpresa, nacida cinco años después que la primogénita, de apariencia idéntica a su esposa, como dos gotas de agua —para su gran alegría, debía admitir—, _toda su personalidad e inteligencia_. Y todo se refería a la seriedad, indiferencia y gran intelecto, que con los siete años que tenía, asustaba, porque del temperamento que podía haber heredado de Kotoko, el único rasgo, fue su persistencia.

Y aquello fue lo que ocasionó que el destino se riera. Otra vez.

Tres mujeres en casa. Todas peleándose por su atención.

—Papá es mío.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras infantiles de Kotoko, que aun entonces se divertía peleando con sus dos hijas, por el predominio de él. Claro que ella tenía preferencia, por haber llegado primero y porque sería la que prevalecería fielmente a su lado cuando sus hijas —horrorosamente— se enamoraran y partieran de casa.

Eso lo entendía su esposa, pero no parecía detener ese juego estúpido con las niñas.

—¡Mamá! ¡También es nuestro! —replicó Naomi, perspicaz, sacando la lengua.

—Solo que más mío que tuyo, Nao-chan, porque yo nací antes que tú —intervino Kotomi, con quien la "riña" con su madre había acabado antes, para dar paso a uno con su hermana.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Él me quiere más a mí porque soy muy lista.

Lo que hacía Kotoko era inocente en comparación a las peleas entre sus dos hijas.

Su esposa rió y la vio continuar haciendo dibujos a una revista de modas. Tenía la prudencia de evitar meterse en ese enfrentamiento que él, sin desearlo y darse cuenta muy tarde, incitó, por darle un poco más de atención a la menor, para ayudarla por pasar con las mismas dificultades que él tuvo, en su momento. No se dio cuenta que pareció dejar de lado a su hija mayor, quien ya había pasado por la etapa de los celos iniciales con el nacimiento de su hermana.

Tomó dos años superar eso, para que él con su ignorancia, lo retornara, cuando con cuatro años fue notable el gran intelecto de su hija menor.

—Papá, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea? —preguntó Kotomi en ese instante, sonriendo con superioridad hacia su hermana menor, que abrió los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

Naomi no tenía ninguna necesidad de pedir apoyo —tampoco su hija de doce—, solo que la pequeña no lo sabía, y Kotomi lo usaba a su favor.

—Claro —respondió él, apartando la mirada del artículo médico que leía, invitando a su castaña a colocarse a su lado, con su cuaderno de matemáticas.

Sentía que le debía a ella aquella atención, pero tampoco quería alimentar aquella desastrosa situación.

—Koto-chan siempre necesita ayuda —manifestó Naomi, con un puchero, que acompañado a sus dos colas altas pelirrojas, la hicieron ver adorable, ocasionándole una sonrisa.

De reojo, vio a su esposa negar, y él frunció el ceño. Entonces vio que su hija puberta lo miraba con ojos entornados.

—¿Dices que soy tonta, Nao-chan? —inquirió su castaña, en tono herido, _y lo veía a él_.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que había visto su gesto como apoyo a las palabras de la otra.

Eso le daba dolor de cabeza.

—No, es que no puedes hacer nada sola.

—Eh, eh —se metió él, sin ser capaz de hablar en tono muy grave a las dos, que sorprendentemente era su esposa quien más lo utilizaba.

Kotoko ya sabía discernir entre su humor y su acostumbrada sequedad, pero de ellas no quería que se llevaran una imagen tan severa. Podía ser algo firme, solo no mucho.

¿Por qué era así de débil con los dos pares de ojos que le miraban admirablemente?

Solo tenían que mirarlo como ahora, atentamente, para que se midiera en su exigencia. No quería repetir los fallos iniciales con su esposa, con la que afortunadamente completó aquella etapa... aunque no podía evitar el tono de reprimenda, habitual, que caracterizaba a su relación exterior. En el dormitorio, lejos de los ojos de todos, su actuar era diferente.

—Papá, ¿le das la razón? —habló Konomi.

—¿Verdad que prefieres que sea lista, papi?

Su diabólica esposa rió.

—No está mal necesitar ayuda —respondió él. —Hasta yo la necesito.

Los ojos marrones de Naomi parecieron decepcionados, mientras los de Kotomi brilaron.

"Demonios", no puedo evitar pensar.

¿Dónde quedaba el genio en esos momentos? Ah, sí, no tratando de herir los sentimientos de ninguna. Si no los tomara en cuenta, resolver aquello sería fácil... si las dos lo vieran con lógica.

Era todo un problema lidiar con los sentimientos, aun al día actual.

—Naomi, ¿tú ya concluiste tu tarea? —cuestionó Kotoko, llamando la atención de los tres.

—No.

—Qué extraño. Me pregunto por qué.

Él la miró con interrogante.

—El sensei no explicó... —susurró la más chica de todos.

—¡Necesitas ayuda! —exclamó Konomi riendo. —¡Vamos, yo te explico!

Y, para su incredulidad, Naomi, asintiendo, le dio la mano a su hermana mayor, desapareciendo las dos escaleras arriba.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—A veces puedes ser muy tonto, Irie-kun —dijo Kotoko poniendo en pie para cambiarse de lugar, a donde estaba él.

La observó tambalearse como cuando estaba mareada, antes de sentarse.

—Si las escucharas cuchichear en la noche, cuando van a dormir, lo sabrías. Decías que espiarlas no serviría de nada. —Ella puso una mano caliente sobre la suya, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. —Tienen la vena manipulativa y melodramática de okaa-san. Solo juegan contigo porque les divierte ver la cara de su otou-san. Conmigo no pueden.

—¿Estás embarazada? —cortó, dejando el tema del lado, más adelante indagaría en lo otro.

Ella lanzó un gemido demasiado fuerte, que le hizo mirarla intrigado.

—Esta última vez quería ser yo quien te lo dijera sin que adivinaras. ¡No pude ganarte! Es injus...

La cortó con un abrazo, aquel descuido tras un turno de noche de los dos, había tenido consecuencias. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Por favor, que no sea una niña —musitó, haciendo reír a su esposa.

Era mentira, el sexo no le importaba, pero no podía evitar desear algún apoyo y descanso, en el fondo de su alma.

Por sorpresa, el destino le sonrió.

 _Lástima que un mes después Kotomi llegara con su primer novio._

Así, el destino volvió a reír, como tantas otras veces.

* * *

 **NA2: No me quise meter en más explicaciones, pero ojalá que la intención de sacar una ligera risa (una), se cumpliera.**

La situación de los celos fraternales es delicada, aunque con el modo que en el anime vemos su relación, parece posible. Nada debe ser peor para alguien como Naoki, que le tocaran niñas ja,ja. Casi le pongo que el tercer hijo (el inesperado, para atormentarlo más), fuera mujer, solo que no fui tan mala... y cambié de opinión con el novio inocente de la niña XD

 **Besitos, Karo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NA: Si no has leído el número tres, ni lo leas. Se advierte de mucha azúcar, y todo lo que se relacione con las notas de "Errores que marcan".**

 **Okaasan: madre. -Otôsan: padre.** **-** **Obasan: tía.** **-** **Ojisan: tío. - Oniichan** **: hermano mayor.**

* * *

Tras su reconciliación con Kotoko después de su divorcio, Naoki tendría más cosas que afrontar... y horizontes en los que encontrarse.

* * *

 **Acciones que** **enmiendan**

* * *

Sintiendo el agotamiento recorriendo sus miembros, Naoki suspiró descendiendo del taxi, agradeciendo la milagrosa falta de tráfico, que le permitió llegar a casa sin contratiempos.

Con pasos lentos, llegó hasta la puerta principal, sacando su llave, que introdujo en la cerradura y giró para abrir, pero la puerta se abrió antes y su hijo Naoyuki apareció del otro lado y cogió su mano con expresión temerosa.

—¡Mamá se está muriendo! —exclamó angustiado.

Después de un turno de noche, ni una taza de café habría podido despertarlo como esas palabras, en especial que las dijera él.

No supo ni cómo se quitó los zapatos y se dejó guiar de la mano por su hijo, hasta donde estuviera Kotoko, en la casa donde los cuatro vivían ahora. Tres meses atrás habían hablado con sus hijos, uno antes de que él se propusiera a Kotoko, esa vez en toda regla, y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con el cambio de circunstancias.

Kotomi, con quien se encontró al pie de las escaleras, luciendo muy preocupada, solo había sonreído con serenidad y dicho _"bien"_ , como si a su edad tuviera suficiente madurez para comprender a la perfección. Quizá en los seis meses que había vuelto a salir con Kotoko, antes de decidir vivir bajo el mismo techo de nuevo, ella había observado y analizado suficiente, como una adulta, aun a su corta edad. Era lista, no había que olvidar.

A Naoyuki, por otro lado, le estaba costando adaptarse, pues no había sabido mucho lo que era vivir con los dos padres y, sobre todo, compartir a su madre. Hacía lo que fuera para llamar la atención de ella y que se la quitara a él, lo que le proporcionaba una sensación de frustración, pero que poco a poco iba lidiando con el menor. Era su hijo, después de todo, y el niño lo quería, solo que no podía evitar sentirse celoso —aun con lo inteligente y sensible que era— porque otro hombre llegara a robarle a su madre. Apenas tenía seis años.

Sin embargo, eso mismo hacía que le sorprendiera que Naoyuki decidiera confiarle a su querida madre, cuando normalmente evitaba que tuviera contacto con ella, estando presente. Prefería que fuese a él la persona que Kotoko tocara, y no a su recién llegado padre, con quien parecía, por un lado, estar feliz de que no estuviera solo, pero por otro, no muy contento de que su adorada okaasan y su ot **ô** san fueran como las otras parejas que conocía.

Complicado, pero los sentimientos muchas veces se peleaban con los pensamientos.

Finalmente consiguió llegar al piso superior, y ya dentro del dormitorio, desde el cuarto de baño, escuchó a Kotoko dando arcadas.

—Yo me encargo —dijo a sus hijos, dispuesto a supervisar a Kotoko.

No obstante, Naoyuki lo detuvo, apretando su mano con la mayor fuerza que un niño de su edad podía tener.

—¿Vas a curarla, otôsan? —preguntó su niño con sus ojitos preocupados, por lo que apartó un instante su principal atención a su mujer, y apoyó una rodilla sobre la alfombra, poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombro de Naoyuki.

—Haría hasta lo imposible —prometió solemne, haciendo que el menor asintiera con una sonrisa.

Miró a su hija sin decir nada y ésta entendió, y se llevó a su hermano de la habitación, sujetado de la mano, calmándole con palabras acerca de que su papá era el mejor doctor y se encargaría de sanar a su madre.

En otro momento, esa fe en él le habría hecho sonreír orgulloso, pero en el presente no, lo único en mente era la mujer en el baño, de quien no sabía qué ocurría con ella, mucho menos si era algo grave, porque los niños tendían a exagerar, _aunque Kotomi no_.

Ingresó al baño y cogió una toalla, que humedeció en agua, y se arrodilló junto a Kotoko, que devolvía el contenido que pudiera tener en el estómago un sábado a las ocho de la mañana.

—Irie-kun —dijo Kotoko con dificultad cuando terminó su vómito y él pasó el trapo por su frente, besándola en la cabeza.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó suave y la ayudó a pararse cuando afirmó.

Kotoko se lavó los dientes y la cara y se enjuagó repetidamente la boca con el enjuague sabor yerbabuena. Él, mientras tanto, observaba su cara pálida y ojerosa y el cansancio general en su cuerpo, pensando también en su frente caliente, con enfermedades diversas y sus síntomas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

La acompañó hasta que ella llegó a la cama y se acostó sobre el colchón, sin fuerzas.

—Kotoko, ¿cuáles son tus síntomas? —cuestionó en su modalidad de doctor, agotamiento olvidado, para obtener un pronóstico y un posible diagnóstico y hacer que se fuera rápido esa enfermedad que la ponía así de mal. Ella no acostumbraba a estar enferma.

—No es necesario, sé lo que tengo —musitó ella y llevó su brazo derecho para cubrir sus ojos. Su tono fue temeroso y él sintió miedo.

Se sentó en la cama a su izquierda y cogió su pequeña mano, que apretó con fuerza esperando que le dijera, no podía concebir que algo le pasara a ella cuando había vuelto a su vida por completo. Sería lo más terrible que podía pasarle, más allá del divorcio y su separación.

—Es… —Kotoko sollozó y él apartó el brazo que cubría sus ojos, para cruzar su mirada con la de ella; unos orbes marrones consternados, que le dieron un escalofrío.

Sujetó su mentón. —Lo que sea, no importa. Estamos juntos —afirmó con resolución, nada le apartaría de su lado si podía evitarlo. Su mundo sin ella no era nada, y ser inteligente debía valer para algo.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó Kotoko en un susurro y él se heló con la respuesta, recordando la última vez.

 _Embarazada._

Lo mismo que orilló a la disolución de su matrimonio años atrás. La estupidez que tuvo lugar por su incapacidad de lidiar con los sentimientos y emociones de entonces.

El que era _entonces_.

Pasado unos instantes de la alarma, sintió alivio, porque no era una enfermedad grave como lo hacía sonar; solo un bebé, como los que ya habían tenido. Le preocupaba un poco, pero juraba que en esa ocasión él estaría a su lado en todo momento, más considerando la edad que tenía y su historial anterior. Y porque simplemente quería estar con ella, por completo, como no había estado antes. Era un embarazo nuevo, como la etapa distinta que estaban viviendo juntos.

No pudo evitar sonreír, él y Kotoko, _otro hijo_ , después de estar separados.

Debió haber sido concebido cuando le pidió matrimonio, notó haciendo memoria.

—No… ¿no es malo? —habló Kotoko con voz titubeante, mirándolo con preocupación.

Puso su completa atención en ella, sería más difícil para Kotoko porque le haría recordar el pasado, y porque esas náuseas matutinas no ocurrieron en sus dos embarazos anteriores, además que habría un poco más de riesgo si no se tomaban las precauciones debidas.

Se regañó por no tener el debido cuidado cuando hicieron el amor, pero nunca habría pasado por su cabeza, más bien, ni siquiera pensó en ese momento en otra cosa que no fuera su felicidad con Kotoko.

Aunque, era médico, y estaba más preparado que años atrás, además que había cambiado desde entonces.

—No, será complicado, pero no malo —aseguró acercando su rostro al de ella, besándola suavemente.

Llevó la mano al abdomen de Kotoko, donde en unos meses más podría sentir a su hijo o hija.

Regaló una sonrisa a la dubitativa mujer de su vida. —Es inesperado, pero lo quiero —acertó a decir con seriedad y ella colocó su mano sobre la suya, sus ojos brillantes. —Y, sobre todo, estaré a tu lado en todo momento —juró en un susurro, antes de besarla de nuevo con más profundidad, a lo que ella correspondió gustosa envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Esa vez la cuidaría y estaría pendiente a toda hora, esa vez él no era el mismo que antes.

—Te amo, Kotoko —murmuró en su oído y sintió las palabras de amor de ella con el mismo gozo y consuelo de siempre.

 **[…]**

Sonriendo, Naoki rememoraba aquel día de veinticuatro años atrás, a la vez que observaba a su hija menor con su madre, dándose los últimos arreglos en el día de su boda, donde la entregaría al menor de los hijos de Kinnosuke, Shigeo en honor a su difunto suegro, quien había de admitir era un hombre digno de su Ayumi, próxima a graduarse como médico.

Desde el día en que supo de su existencia, la vida no habría podido ir para mejor; conocer un modo de "curar" a Kotoko, sirvió para cambiar la reticencia mostrada por su hijo, el ser más contento con la llegada de su hermana menor, por quien hasta ese día le tenía su completa devoción. Tristemente para su esposa, el malestar gravítico matutino estuvo presente, no como en sus embarazos anteriores, pero más allá de eso, con la debida precaución, aquellos meses de gestación tuvieron buen término, donde la acompañó en todo momento y después vivió un periodo postparto que borró en su relación —tratándose de la mente de ella— el mal sabor de boca del pasado. Desde entonces, su vida con Kotoko había sido como ella habría querido siempre, tras la madurez emocional adquirida por él en el tiempo de separación. Y el propio crecimiento personal de Kotoko.

Verla realizada en sus tres esferas de esposa, madre y profesionista, fue sin duda un orgullo para él, porque finalmente pudo conseguir lo que cargaba a cuestas de no poder darle. Y él también estaba a gusto, teniendo una vida triunfante, sin faltarle ella al lado. Veintidós ininterrumpidos años de matrimonio juntos, lo demostraban.

—¿Qué tal se ve? —preguntó su esposa, reacomodando otra vez el velo que cubría el rostro de su hija, sujeto a un broche de flores en sus cabellos castaños rubios, heredados de su abuela, que descansara en paz.

—De cualquier forma, está perfecta —contestó con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo reír a Ayumi, y bufar a Kotoko, que terminó curveando su boca con gracia, sus ojos llorosos.

Christine, también presente en la habitación, le extendió un pañuelo a su amiga, con quien emparentaría oficialmente aquel día.

 _¿Quién habría pensado que Ikezawa y él se convertirían en consuegros?_

—Naoki tiene razón, Ayumi, luces espléndida; mi hijo es muy afortunado —expresó sonriente la inglesa.

—Y yo lo soy con tenerlo a él, obasan.

Con ver los ojos y sonrisa de felicidad de su hija, Naoki lo comprendía. Si los mismos orbes de él podrían expresar tal emoción, solo podía ser de parte de su hija menor, de carácter idéntico a su padre, suegro y esposa, y un solo ligero toque de su madre, quien debía sentirse orgullosa desde donde los viera.

Ayumi era todo lo que habría esperado de la niña que tanto ansió, por su parecido a ella y la rama de los Irie, y porque en su infancia se prestaba mucho para dejar ser vestida, como sus otras nietas no permitieron. Era una pena que solo disfrutara de ella quince años y no estuviera allí ese día, aunque debía sonreír contenta, si es que en la otra vida podía verlo.

Vestida de blanco, con una celebración de princesa, su hija cumplía el sueño de su querida abuela. Quien viera a la destacada y seria residente del hospital, como toda una romántica, no lo creería.

Menos con la reputación que debía de mantener como la hija del director.

—Espero que Shigeo-kun esté bien en las manos de Nao-kun —dijo Christine pasados unos momentos silenciosos—; cuando los dejé preparándose le estaba dando bastantes reprimendas a mi hijo.

—Creo que la mayor pesadilla de un hermano que adore a su hermana, es que el mejor amigo se case con ella —acotó su esposa, haciéndoles reír a todos.

—Mi onii-chan las pagará cuando Sudou-san, al volver de su viaje, se entere que su hija le llamó la atención —comentó Ayumi con malicia—. Pensar que coincidirían en el aeropuerto de Londres cuando ella iba a Wimbledon y él de negocios, y nunca lo hicieron aquí en Japón.

Naoki no podía decir nada de las casualidades, cuarenta y cinco años atrás teniendo la oportunidad de conocer a Kotoko en lo que para lo que otros serían situaciones asombrosas.

La puerta se abrió. —Ya es hora —anunció una embarazada Kotomi, sonriendo a su hermana.

Christine asintió y se adelantó fuera.

—Te quiero —dijo Kotoko a su hija antes de abrazarla y salir, siguiendo a su amiga e hija mayor.

Él se puso en pie, abrochando el botón del saco de su traje azul oscuro, y miró atento a su hija.

—¿Estás lista? —buscó corroborar, mientras ella suspiraba con los ojos llorosos, para no derramar las lágrimas en su brillante rostro.

—¿Qué habrías respondido si debieras ir al altar con mamá?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció su brazo, apretando la mano de ella cuando se disponían a salir de la habitación, sabiendo que ese día se acabarían la emoción que ella traía a casa. Viviría con alguien más y haría su vida con la persona que ella amaba, del modo en que él lo hacía con su madre.

—Conoces la respuesta —ironizó con voz ronca, segundos después.

Solo ante la emotividad de su hija menor podía verse ligeramente afectado aquel día. En el caso de Kotomi, cuando se casó seis años atrás, estuvo receloso, porque debía entregarla al altar, aceptando que una de sus hijas se le iba, pero su primogénita se mantenía serena y compuesta, como era, y no provocó revolución sentimental en su interior.

Ayumi, en cambio, era una joven muy emotiva, que transmitía su sentir a quien la viera y afectaba hasta a los más serios —como hizo con su futuro esposo—. Por eso podía estar movido aquel día, hasta el punto de traer a su mente el día que supo de su existencia, que en adelante marcó enteramente su relación con Kotoko, superando del todo lo agrio del pasado y fortaleciendo su vínculo ya reanudado antes.

Pensó en su pregunta hecha; ella de toda su vida cuestionó su relación con su madre y el amor que le tenía; constantemente le hacía reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos por su esposa. Sería duro el nido vacío, sin su hija menor interrogándole y haciéndole comprender a él mismo muchas cosas.

Su hija suspiró cuando estuvieron al frente de la puerta de la iglesia, donde Kotomi daba unas últimas indicaciones a Noriko, su encantadora nieta de cuatro años, antes de entregársela de la mano a su sobrina Naomi, quien era la dama de honor de su prima, junto a la mejor amiga de su ésta.

—¡Mira abuelo! —exclamó Noriko, tratando de dar vueltas para enseñarle el vuelo de su vestido rosa, como la niña de las flores que era. —¡Soy una princesa!

—Así es, ¿lo harás bien? —preguntó mirando con seriedad a esos ojos marrones heredados de la rama de su esposa.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo haré bien! Mamá ya me dijo que ojisan me llevará a la empresa si lo hago.

Yuuki y Naoyuki pondrían el grito en el cielo por su querida empresa Pandai, pero sabía que ambos accederían a aquello pedido por la más pequeña de la familia.

—Ya entramos —intervino Naomi, halando de la pequeña pelinegra. —Vamos, Noriko-chan, aquí está la canasta.

—¡Sí!

Entonces la verdadera ceremonia dio comienzo, con algunas de las costumbres anglicanas agregadas por el afamado banquero mitad japonés, mitad inglés, que esperaba en el altar, con los orbes cerúleos brillantes y atentos únicamente por su hija. Naoyuki lo custodiaba como padrino, y él vio la mirada orgullosa de su hijo, igual a la de Kotoko y Konomi en los asientos, mientras él caminaba con su hija menor por el pasillo, sintiendo las vibraciones del piano en su garganta.

—Cuida de ella, Shigeo —dijo a su yerno, cuyos cabellos negros se agitaron al inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto, casi sin poder apartar la mirada de su exultante hija.

—Lo haré, ojisan.

Naoki dio un apretón de manos a su hija, antes de posicionar sus dedos en la mano de su futuro esposo.

—Te quiero, papá.

Suspiró y sonrió, apartándose con un nudo a la garganta, para ocupar el lugar junto a su esposa, donde su demás familia estaba: su anciano padre, que con un corazón de cuidado les sobrevivía a muchos; su hija, yerno y nieta; hermano, cuñada y sobrinos; y amigos, todos presenciando la felicidad de la adulta más joven de los Irie.

Kotoko le dio su mano algo arrugada, como la de él, y él la tuvo con la suya mientras veía a su hija pronunciar sus votos de amar a aquel hombre hasta el resto de sus vidas.

Contempló a su esposa con el rostro humedecido y sacó un pañuelo, que le entregó con disimulo. Ella le ofreció una de esas sonrisas que toda su vida, el resto que le quedaba, atesoraría, y pensó que la vida no habría sido buena si ella no se hubiera aparecido, con una carta, un terremoto e incontables experiencias que guardaba en su afortunada mente, que lo aperturaron a los sentimientos, más claros en su vejez.

Se admiró de ella y lo que habían conseguido juntos, de lo que tenía gracias a su presencia y la emoción que le trajo. Con sus hijos fuera, solo quedaban ellos dos, pero nada le haría más feliz que su compañía en lo que les restaba de vida, porque ella era quien le quedaba en sus días, que serían buenos.

Y pensar que no pudo haberlo tenido.

Negó, dispuesto a disfrutar… porque nada era más grato que despertarse con ella a su lado, y los días junto a ella.

* * *

 _ **NA: Hola.  
**_

Ustedes se atenían, pero ya una vaz había dicho que no hacía bodas, aunque no fue mucho ja,ja. Pero sí fue cursi y notan que no puedo evitarlo XD

¿Se imaginan a un Naoki sesenteañero con canitas y todo? Ja,ja. El abuelo. Me gusta pensar de esto como un universo alterno que agrandar, así con varias etapas de su vida, pero me abstendré de momento y seguirá aquí.

Gracias por leer.

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**


	12. Chapter 12

**NA: Esto no es mío, ¿bien? Agradezcan a sheblunar las sugerencias.  
**

* * *

Y lo malo continuaba... o solo era el curso de la vida.

* * *

 **La burla del destino II**

* * *

Definitivamente para Naoki, pensar que había hecho algo inequívoco en otra vida, era la mejor teoría para definir por qué en la presente el destino se reía en su cara.

No era suficiente con que Kotomi tuviera novio con catorce años, sino que este fuese el hijo del único hombre que le hizo dudar de su relación con Kotoko, _era el colmo._

Kagamori Takeru definitivamente no era la opción más aceptable para ser el primer romance de su hija —si es que algún hombre podía serlo—, en especial porque estaba en un curso menor que ella —nació casi ocho meses después—, sino porque desde esa tierna edad le parecía probable que pudiera robarse el corazón de Kotomi, debido a que parecía un espléndido jovencito, como el padre lo fue a ojos de todos, hasta los suyos.

Y, simple, el joven era tan parecido al padre y la amable madre, que no podía sino conseguir lo que el enfermero de ahora cabellos cortos, no consiguió en su momento, quitarle algo preciado. No su esposa, sino su hija.

Una relación de siete meses, mientras los dos tenían catorce y trece años, era _mucho_ tiempo.

Por si eso no fuese poco, el destino seguía riendo, Haruki era la luz de los ojos de Kotoko; nunca, _nunca_ , se había sentido tan desplazado de la vida de su esposa como en la actualidad, con la atención que le obsequiaba ella su hijo de ocho meses, por quien ella se desvivía. Si hasta había postergado mucho su vuelta al trabajo, solo por el bebé.

 _Algo que no había hecho con las niñas_.

Ella, que juraba estar a su lado siempre, hasta esforzándose en estudiar enfermería, hacía de lado aquel deseo por atender al más pequeño de todos los Irie. Todo un hecho.

¿Y podía ser el destino peor? Pues sí, porque su esposa no era la única centrada en el pequeño Haruki, sino sus dos hijas, cuyo alboroto por él terminó ante la llegada del bebé, a quien dirigieron todas sus atenciones (desde que decidieron su nombre juntas).

Lo más irónico de todo era que, su pequeño hijo, la respuesta a sus plegarías de tener a alguien en su bando entre tantas mujeres, prefería la compañía de su madre a la suya. Con poco más de ocho meses, esa etapa donde los bebés rechazaban a los extraños, su niño no deseaba apartarse de su madre. Como si, después de haberle hecho pasar tortuosos meses de embarazo, donde cansaba más a Kotoko —con cuarenta, las energías de ella eran menores—, no hubiera sido suficiente y debía dejarla agotada por no querer alejarse.

Era increíble lo que hacía un bebé regordete, que lo había hecho acreedor de desagradables comentarios de parte de Kinnosuke, presuntuoso de no ser el _médico que no supo usar protección y tenía dos hijos con trece años de diferencia_.

Aquel idiota tenía cierta razón, pero replicar con que al menos tenía vida sexual entonces, único argumento válido, no servía para el hombre cuya tensión sexual con su esposa era perceptible —horrendo de pensar—. Por lo que mantener la boca cerrada era su mejor respuesta.

Naoki suspiró y dio unas palmadas suaves a la espalda de Haruki, que le frustraba mientras lloraba en brazos, porque sabía lo que quería.

—Dámelo, el pobre está sufriendo —le dijo su esposa desde el sofá, con las manos en alto.

La miró ceñudo. —Kotoko, estás cansada —recordó, sintiendo el puñito de su hijo golpetear contra su pecho, removiéndose. —Haruki, tranquilo.

—Sí, pero…

—Soy su padre, ¿no? —masculló, interrumpiéndola.

—Lo sé, es solo que…

—No, ¿qué clase de pediatra no es capaz de calmar a su propio hijo? —musitó, acariciando la cabeza del niño, con quien podía sentirse receloso, pero que amaba de todos modos, solo era su estúpida inseguridad emocional lo que hacía verse afectado.

Sabía que Haruki no se sentía tan cómodo con él por el estrecho apego con su esposa, la cual evitaba que lo tuviera mucho tiempo en brazos, pero el tiempo y momentos que le daba a su hijo era el mismo que con las mayores, así que era una lástima el que ahora no aceptara su cercanía.

Observó a Kotoko, que tenía un mohín en los labios por lo que le respondió, mientras esta mantenía los ojos en su lacrimógeno hijo, aunque este iba apaciguándose, por fortuna.

Justo entonces se asomó en la sala al mocoso al que odiaba abrirle las puertas de su casa, tensándolo y ocasionando que Haruki renovara su llanto.

Apretó los dientes y siguió paseando por la sala.

—Venía a despedirme, porque me voy a casa —comunicó el hijo de Keita, sonriendo, antes de cambiar su expresión a una preocupada—. Oh, debe estar muy irritado porque la señora Irie no lo tiene con él.

Pudo haber acabado con el adolescente ahí mismo, si no hubiera sido porque tenía a su hijo en brazos, y su primogénita apareció en aquel momento. ¿Por qué debía ser respetuoso con un mocoso que lo único que hacía era quitarle momentos con su hija? Y que debía de besarla.

O sonreírle como solo su hija hacía con su familia, igual que en ese momento, en que parecía intercambiar un mensaje silencioso con la mirada.

Eso lo irritó más.

Solo era cordial por deferencia a Kotomi.

—Papá hizo algo que sirvió con mi hermana —expresó el chico moreno, entrando del todo a la sala. —Señora Irie, ¿le molestaría que Tomi-chan ocupe la funda de su almohada?

Kotoko negó, y Kotomi desapareció con rapidez.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco comprendiendo la solución, que funcionaría, aunque era reticente a las posibles bacterias en la almohada, pese a que cambiaban las fundas con regularidad.

Odió que lo sugiriera ese muchacho, y mucho más que viniera de origen del enfermero entrometido.

En compañía con Naomi, Kotomi regresó y le entregó la funda amarilla, que él depositó con cuidado en su hombro, adivinando lo que había de hacerse.

Como si hiciera maravillas, Haruki se apoyó en él, sujetándose de su camisa, disminuyendo el llanto.

Él soltó un suspiro, eliminando las lágrimas del rostro suave del niño. Era risible que sus pacientes lo adoraran y su propio hijo necesitara algo de su madre para estar cómodo en sus brazos.

Solo él, _la luz de los ojos de Kotoko_ , lo hacía sentir como mal padre.

—Gracias, Takeru-kun —emitió su esposa con una sonrisa, aunque la vio muy atenta a él, que se sentó finalmente al sofá.

—No tiene por qué, señora Irie, con gusto ayudo. En especial si es a la familia de Tomi-chan. Ahora me retiro, hasta luego.

Kotomi acompañó al otro a la puerta y Naomi se sentó junto a su madre, sobre la que se recostó en su brazo. Ambas, mirando a Haruki, que comenzaba a dormirse.

—Hasta aquí llegará el único hijo que me prefería a mí antes que a ti —musitó Kotoko con un puchero, haciéndole abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

¿Ahí iba todo eso? Estupendo, y él pasándose con la sensación de ser menospreciado. Eso debía sentir ella con sus dos hijas, era una perfecta cucharada de su propia medicina.

Enfocó los ojos en el pacífico bebé entre sus brazos, pensando en que, realmente, los pequeños debían sentir las emociones por las que pasaban los demás, y por ello lo repelía a veces también.

Sabiendo lo que era, debía apaciguar las aguas.

Kotoko lo amaba, y sus hijas también; una adición masculina, que le hiciera cambiar su puesto como único varón, era solo de adaptarse.

En realidad, todo era cuestión de adaptación; y el destino no se burlaba tanto de él, ni quería hacerlo sufrir, determinó en cuanto Kotomi regresó y se sentó en medio de ellos cuatro, con una sonrisilla. Algunas cosas también, eran parte del ciclo de la vida.

Quizá lo malo no se debía al destino, sino a su _modo de interpretarlo_. Y a que debía adaptarse, tal como lo hizo con la llegada de Kotoko a su hogar, aunque algunas cosas le disgustaran.

Al final, no todo era terrible.

El destino le había dado algo muy bueno y que atesorar.

Cerró los ojos arrellanándose en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo, sin dejar de sujetar con cuidado a Haruki.

Era excelente lo que tenía gracias al destino. _Simplemente tendría que aguantar lo desagradable._

* * *

 _ **NA2: Esto será lo último de este universo, porque si continúo quemaré cartuchos para posibles historias del futuro (también el hecho de su faceta como padres me gusta xD).**_

 _¿A poco Naoki con un bebé en su pecho no parece lindo? La verdad que me da debilidad esa imagen. Esto lo escribí algo rápido, pero igual espero que les guste :)_

 ** _Un abrazo, Karo._**


	13. Chapter 13

En su trabajo como mesero, Naoki se había encontrado con una cliente que se destacaba entre todas...

* * *

 **La cliente especial**

* * *

Naoki no podía describir el momento en que ella llegó por primera vez al restaurante.

 _Al menos, si se engañaba a sí mismo._

La realidad es que, con memoria eidética, podía decir con precisión cada detalle de lo que ocurrió cuando esa irritante cliente hizo su primera aparición en el restaurante Fugu-kichi, donde trabajaba seis horas al día para ganar su propio dinero, a los dos días de haber comenzado a laborar ahí. Su mente era capaz de replicar la ocasión, incluso con las palabras que salían de su propia boca, una despedida que estaba dando a unos comensales.

Esa vez le correspondía atender al cliente entrante, así que mantenía atención dividida entre el grupo de negocios que se retiraba y la puerta, por donde vio ingresar a esa pelirroja que hoy día le colmaba la paciencia.

Como correspondía a las formas, se acercó a la adolescente y la invitó a sentarse en una mesa, y ella —con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico— escogió una estratégicamente ubicada para su propósito de contemplarlo, cosa que veía en la actualidad. Iba vestida con unos overoles negros y blusa anaranjada, junto a deportivos blancos, y llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila del color de su calzado.

La pelirroja se había sentado con muchos ánimos y él le había entregado la carta, que ella miró un segundo acompañada de una risa boba, no muy sonora, pero que sí le hizo querer reprimir un resoplido. La catalogó rápido como una de esas adolescentes tontas de su preparatoria, solo atentas en su apariencia; muchas veces le habían dicho que sus ojos violáceos de mirada impasible, en un rostro perfecto adornado de cabello castaño, y su figura atlética gracias al tenis, era lo que atraía a las chicas tontas, iguales a ésa.

Y lo odiaba, no había nada más que detestara que la frivolidad de las mujeres en fijarse en el exterior… aunque él podía presumir que también era muy listo, por su CI de 200.

Aquella adolescente menuda de ojos color avellana, piel nívea y cabellos cobrizos como las hojas quemadas de otoño, fue anexada al grupo de las atontadas por su físico, pues entonces le dio el beneficio de no saber sobre su intelecto. Así pues, cuando ella rió ridículamente, deseó que no le hubiese correspondido el turno de atender. Su compañero Hiro podía encargarse de ella.

La chica pidió una orden de yudofu, que él le otorgó, y la atendió como a cualquier otro cliente: respetuoso, servil y comedido.

Pero ella lo inquietó siguiéndole con la mirada.

 _Afortunadamente_ , se fue una larga hora después, tras acercarse a Aihara-san, su jefe, a pagar.

Seguía suponiendo que ese acercamiento incitó a su pesadilla.

Ella volvió… al día siguiente, el que siguió a ése, y todos los demás hasta el día actual, cuatro meses después de aquello, y en todos él era asignado, por el mismo Aihara-san, a atenderla. Éste le había dicho que agradó a _Kotoko_ y siempre era bueno mantener a un cliente contento. En especial a uno que consumía mucho y era habitual como ella.

Si con su sonrisa afable el chef le transmitía que entendía que la chica estaba idiotizada con él, pero enfatizaba que trabajo era trabajo, y el jefe mandaba, pues no le importaba. No le gustaba.

Esa chica —Kotoko—, era un fastidio. Estaba presente todo el tiempo.

No sabía cómo estaba enterada de las horas en que trabajaba los fines de semana, incluso si los turnos cambiaban, pero estaba ahí, irritándole.

Para colmo, había descubierto que iban en el mismo instituto. No se había interesado por cuál clase, mas casi podía poner sus manos en el fuego a que era de la F, de su mismo grado. Quería que fuera así, para tenerla lo más alejada de su clase, la A. No sabía su grado por investigar, sino por sus deberes; en realidad, en la preparatoria solo la había visto de pasada y había tomado la dirección opuesta —hecho que suscitó comentarios curiosos de Watanabe.

Si él supiera, se decía.

Naoki la atendía siempre… sin importar el qué… y estaba obligado a responder a algunas de sus preguntas, cuando ya estaba harto de tratar de desviar la conversación educadamente, porque ella era insistente, como un animal callejero persiguiéndote por comida, mirándote con sus ojos de un modo que claudicabas. Claro que él lo hacía porque debía mantenerla a gusto, pues en Aihara-san veía el genuino agrado que sentía por su fanática, no porque fuera débil como para darle información sobre su vida.

Ella le hacía ganar dinero.

Y tampoco era tan débil ni amable como para corregirle algunas de sus tareas (por las que sabía que era de su grado); esa chica era tan descarada que llevaba sus cuadernos escolares y hacía tarea en el restaurante, lo que aplazaba sus horas ahí. Tenía a la mano a un _genio_ y lo aprovechaba… debía haberse dado cuenta que a él le fastidiaba ver los errores y los hacía notar.

Toda una desvergonzada, pero, como consumía y le caía bien al jefe, no podía hacer nada.

Si no fuese porque le agradaba ese sitio de trabajo, _Kotoko_ podía ser suficiente motivo de renuncia.

Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento que ella lo encontraría si buscaba otro trabajo de medio tiempo en otro sitio… y se repetiría el ciclo.

 _Sonreía y se estremecía a la vez al pensar en eso._

Lamentablemente, tenía que admitir que ella se había hecho parte de su rutina y sería raro desbaratarla.

Pero no significaba que no detestara tenerla ahí, consciente de que ella estaba enamorada de él al punto de acosarlo en su trabajo (nunca en la escuela). Su principal fastidio era tener la impresión de que _ella tenía el control_ , y a él no le gustaba dejarse por nadie, ni siquiera una muchachita de apariencia amigable e inocente. Él era un líder, prefería mandar a someterse a los deseos de _Kotoko_.

Podía renunciar, pues su padre tenía dinero y él no necesitaba laborar, pero le había nacido la necesidad de explorar un poco el mundo real, así que no se quedaría solamente en casa.

No le daría a Kotoko ese gusto. Mucho menos cuando estar en casa implicaba arriesgarse a ser sometido a una de las ideas locas de su madre, que en el pasado ya habían tenido resultados desastrosos; con diecisiete años, próximo a dieciocho, ella estaba muy concentrada en buscarle novia.

Prefería lidiar con esa cliente, a hacerlo con su madre. De una sabía qué esperar y no parecía tan lista, a comparación de las tretas que haría Noriko Irie.

Kotoko era más inofensiva.

Molesta e irritante, por supuesto; aunque la escogería mil veces antes que a su madre.

Como en ese momento, que dejó de lado sus pensamientos para recibir de Aihara-san la orden para ella.

Naoki suspiró y se acercó a la mesa de Kotoko con el plato de fideos en mano, tratando de ignorar esa burbujeante sensación en el estómago presente cada vez que se aproximaba a ella, quien lo recibía sonriente. Al no saber de qué se trataba, prefería no hacerle caso.

—Tu orden, Kotoko-san —dijo con serenidad, colocando su plato en el espacio que ella había hecho en la mesa.

—¡Gracias, Irie-kun! —Su permanente sonrisa se amplió junto al brillo de sus ojos, al tiempo que su mirada recaía en la comida.

En momentos como ése podía darse cuenta que ella amaba la comida de Aihara-san, y que él no era la única excusa para que llegara continuamente.

Seguro que tenía un trabajo en alguna parte, o sus padres tenían buena posición económica, porque debía suponer una cantidad considerable de dinero estar ahí todos sus días laborables (no sabía si su día libre también). Una vez ella había dicho de pasada que no había nadie en su casa; tal vez sus padres trabajaban mucho, por lo que llenaba sus tardes visitando aquel sitio, en lugar de optar por la soledad. Si era así, no había motivo para que ambos se molestaran, dejándola a su suerte.

No podía evitar sentirse malhumorado con ese abandono; imaginarse a una chica así de vivaz, solitaria en casa, era desagradable. Podía detestar la efusividad de su madre, y hasta de su padre, pero se sabía atendido por ambos, así como muy querido. Creer que Kotoko se alimentaba en un restaurante y pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, con lo feliz que parecía siempre, le incomodaba.

Realmente no la conocía tanto, pues ella prefería a preguntarle de él, que hablar de ella, pero recordaba cada cosa que salía de su boca. Y no solo sus pedidos.

(Por su memoria.)

—¿Quieres sentarte un momento? No hay mucha gente. —Otras veces ella había hecho esa sugerencia, y recibía la misma respuesta.

—Sí, tómate un descanso, Naoki-kun.

Al estar enfrascado en la vestimenta de la chica, no se había percatado del acercamiento de su jefe, que se adelantó a su habitual negación.

Kotoko alargó su sonrisa, si más se podía, y casi la vio saltar en su asiento cuando él tuvo que hacer lo que le indicaba su jefe, quien parecía reprimir una risa.

Era como una emboscada. Él ni siquiera necesitaba un descanso cuando había entrado una hora antes, sobre todo cuando al tiempo en que ella acostumbraba a llegar, Aihara-san le quitaba un poco de clientes.

Definitivamente su jefe lo había acorralado adrede, para su diversión. Si prestaba atención, sus compañeros debían de estar riendo en el fondo.

No era un secreto que la pelirroja estaba ahí siempre.

—¿Tú no quieres tomar algo, Naoki-kun? —preguntó Aihara-san, y él negó, internamente asombrado. Su jefe era muy amigable, aunque podía ser severo si así lo requería, pero su ofrecimiento era muy extraño. —Entonces me iré a la barra. Qué aproveches, Kotoko.

Ella asintió, moviendo los cabellos de sus dos coletas apoyadas en sus hombros, y lo miró a él, expectante.

Él le devolvió una expresión de reproche, que no la amedrentó mucho.

—Tu comida va a enfriarse —aseveró sin emoción, alargando la mano hacia el cuaderno de ella, cuya portada decía Física.

Era la asignatura con la que le iba peor.

Se puso a observar los problemas, percatándose que, con algunas de las explicaciones que él había hecho en el pasado, ella había mejorado en algunas partes de sus tareas.

Con el lápiz de Kotoko agregó tachas en las que tenía errores, y suspiró cuando sintió la mirada de ella. Apartó la vista de la hoja y la encaró, enarcando una ceja.

No fue lo suficientemente rápida para volver los ojos al plato y observó su sonrojo con satisfacción. Le agradaba más sentirse con el control.

—¿No te cansas? —deseó saber, con verdadera curiosidad.

—Eh, ¿de qué? —replicó ella. Su cara parecía confundida, y sabía que lo estaba; había descubierto con anterioridad que su rostro era muy expresivo, lo leía como a nadie.

—¿De venir todos los días?

Le disgustaba hablar de más o dar explicaciones cuando no le entendían, pero con ella sabía que había algo distinto, aunque no conseguía dar con el qué. Debía formar parte del paquete de reacciones que ocasionaba ella; un repertorio de ciento cinco días de encontrársela ahí.

—Me gusta venir todos los días, me siento en casa.

Suspiró. —¿Me crees tonto? —Kotoko negó con rapidez—. Sé que no es tu única razón… —La vio aumentar su sonrojo—. Comienza a…

—¡Kotoko!

Arrugó la nariz al verse interrumpido por el alarido y miró a la derecha, donde un tipo vestido con el uniforme de su preparatoria, desarreglado, se aproximaba; tenía un aspecto aparentemente musculoso y lo más resaltable de su cabeza era el ridículo copete de su cabello pelinegro.

Hubo algo en su mirada que le hizo tenerle antipatía. (Además de que le interrumpiera.)

—¿Qué haces con él? —El conocido de ella lo señaló despectivamente y él le dedicó claramente su molestia.

—Kin-chan, ¿y los demás?

—Este… —Tuvo la satisfacción de ver la cara roja de _Kin-chan_. —Yo… ellas… ellos…

—¡Kin-chan! No puedes hacer eso.

El aludido cogió la mano que Kotoko agitaba y la miró implorante.

—¡Quería que estuviésemos solos! Tú y yo.

Por algún motivo, posiblemente por su acento de Kansai, Naoki sintió un tirón en las entrañas al mirar la escena que creaba el otro.

Kotoko, muy vehemente, se soltó, y en su rostro apareció un ceño.

—Kin-chan sabes que yo no…

Cortándola groseramente, el pelinegro le obsequió la atención de sus ojos negros. —¿Y tú qué haces aquí con ella, _señor genio_? ¿Quieres interponerte entre Kotoko y yo? La vi primero y es la chica que se convertirá en mi esposa.

—¿Qué! ¡No! —repuso Kotoko, poniéndose en pie. —¡Kin-chan!

—Ella no parece estar de acuerdo —manifestó Naoki con arrogancia, haciendo al chico apretar los puños.

—Debes estarla confundiendo, tú genio. ¡Te exijo que te alejes de ella!

—¿Y supones que yo debo hacerte caso? —inquirió desdeñoso.

—¡No te quieras pasar de listo! Ningún genio me va a quitar a mi Kotoko.

—No necesito hacerlo, ¿quién está aquí con ella? ¿Qué compañía prefiere? —habló de modo calmado, aunque debió guardar silencio, porque no peleaba por ella; sin embargo, seguía un impulso de dejarle claro a ése, que con quien Kotoko prefería estar era él.

 _Kin-chan_ abrió la boca como un pez, y de reojo vio que ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La llegada de Aihara-san atrajo la atención de los tres.

—Kotoko, ¿este muchacho está molestando?

—¿Aihara-san? —intervino el pelinegro. Su jefe asintió, con cara recelosa. —¡Lamento hacer escándalo en su restaurante! ¡Es un honor conocerlo! Permítame que me presente, soy Ikezawa Kinnosuke, Kin-chan, soy compañero y amigo de su hija.

Naoki apenas se percató de la exagerada inclinación de Ikezawa, repitiendo la última palabra pronunciada por él.

¿Ella era hija de su jefe?

De pronto las cosas adquirieron sentido y una punzada de irritación se instauró en él. Todo ese tiempo le habían estado viendo la cara de…

—Muchacho, estás inquietando a mis clientes y a mi empleado, si eres amigo de mi hija, compórtate.

—Kin-chan, estoy molesta contigo; nos vemos mañana en la escuela —pidió Kotoko de brazos cruzados.

—¡Kotoko!

—Por favor.

—¿Y vas a quedarte con él!

—¡Sí!

—Muchacho, si Kotoko te pidió que te retires, tendré que pedirte que cumplas.

—¿Y si quiero quedarme a comer y probar sus platillos? —casi rogó el pelinegro.

—En otro día te recibiré con gusto.

Aihara-san se alejó tras resolver el asunto. Ikezawa le otorgó una mirada implorante a Kotoko, que bajó la cabeza, sentándose; a él le dirigió rayos con los ojos, aunque huyó despavorido al ser receptor de su molestia.

—¿Qué pasa, Irie-kun? —preguntó Kotoko en un susurro, con cara de preocupación.

—¿Aprovechas que eres la hija del dueño para tener poder sobre mí? —respondió, helado.

—¿Poder sobre ti? —repitió ella, juntando las cejas. Parecía muy inocente.

—¿Siempre coincides con mi turno?

Kotoko tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—¿Y que tenga que atenderte siempre?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y en su rostro vio desilusión. —¿Tú no lo decidiste?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —espetó. Le había manejado a su antojo, más de lo que asumía… y le encolerizaba que jugara con él como su madre.

La vio tragar saliva, y cuando su mirada avellana se desvió, brillante, se maldijo por dentro, sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago, que ganó a su enfado. Se dio cuenta de su pregunta; ella no parecía consciente de que lo habían asignado a ella.

Creía que lo hacía por decisión propia.

De ahí su alegría.

Kotoko pensaba que él buscaba estar cerca suyo. Debía creer que estaba enamorado de ella, como lo estaba de él.

¿Realmente lo había creído?

Era muy ilusa; pero al menos ya abriría los ojos y él podría librarse de su insistencia.

 _Lo cual no le agradó tanto como esperaba._

—Entiendo —expresó ella después de un rato—. Papá te lo pidió. Por eso has dicho que me aprovecho de ser hija del dueño. —Sus ojos se enfocaron en el de nuevo. —Espera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas hasta ahora?

Se sintió alarmado, ya que ella iba a darse cuenta que no sabía esa información, ni porque llevaba meses trabajando ahí. Si hasta Ikezawa lo sabía.

—¿Tú no sabías que mi papá es… —Ante su propia incredulidad, se sintió acalorado, delatándose. Ella se rió en voz baja. —Pero si todos lo saben, hasta los clientes habituales…

Él había estado muy atento solo a ella y no era muy conversador ni quería dar sospechas, por lo que nunca preguntó sobre ella. De haberlo hecho, se habría ahorrado ese momento.

—¿Papá lo sabe? —Ella se levantó como para ir a preguntarle, y él, por impulso, le cogió la muñeca, que le provocó una punzada de algo.

—Olvídalo —exigió, obligándola a sentarse.

—¿Qué?

—No lo menciones a nadie.

—Supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —murmuró ella, y a pesar de ello, la escuchó. —Le diré a papá que a partir de ahora Hiro-san me atien…

—No —soltó sin pensarlo, asombrándolos a los dos. En especial a él, que se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo menciones a nadie. —Dirigió una mirada a su alrededor antes de posarla en los orbes brillantes de ella.

Sus dedos, que seguían sobre su muñeca, se aflojaron, y deslizó suavemente su mano hasta colocar su palma sobre el dorso de ella, donde permaneció sin dejar de observarla.

—No —pronunció de nuevo, con una mezcla de firmeza y calidez, haciéndola sonrojar.

Kotoko asintió lentamente y le dio una sonrisa, que él correspondió apenas alzando la comisura de su boca, pero que fue suficiente para darle a entender que la tenía en alta estima.

Tras unos momentos, carraspeó y apartó su mano de la suya, cogiendo el cuaderno de nuevo para continuar con lo que hacía antes.

La miró subrepticiamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa al verla contemplar su mano embelesada. De haber sido sentimental, él la habría imitado; en su lugar, prefería observarla a ella, cuya felicidad le transmitía más de lo que podía poner en palabras.

—¿Tu comida sigue caliente? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella dio un respingo y buscó comprobarlo; hizo una mueca sutil, pero negó.

Él resopló. —Permíteme. —Adelantó la mano y cogió el plato con cuidado, sintiendo como siempre su mirada siguiéndolo.

De no haberse cruzado con Aihara-san, habría sonreído para sí, pero se limitó a buscar comida caliente para ella, pendiente de la atención que su jefe, como sus compañeros, le otorgaban.

Y, a causa de la cliente especial del restaurante, esa fue la primera vez en su vida que Naoki se sintió _estúpido_.

Pero más que por el descubrimiento de la identidad de ella, por no haberse dado cuenta que estaba enamorado.

…cuando todos los demás lo sabían.

* * *

 **NA: Tiempo sin pasar por aquí.**

Acabo de escribirlo y me apetecía para estimular mis ideas.

 **Besos, Karo.**


End file.
